Mass Effect: Phase II
by YiZhong
Summary: The crucible fired and destroyed all the Reapers. The galaxy at the moment is united in the face of rebuilding everything that was lost. But there is force that will try to destroy everything that Shepard and the crew of the Normandy fought for. Now it is up to the next generation to stop that from happening. Part I is set directly after the Reaper War. Part II 20 years later.
1. Aftermath Part 1

The Citadel,

Crucible Control Room.

The Crucible fired, releasing a shockwave of red energy which hit every Reaper over Earth's orbit before continuing on to the Charon relay to hit other Reapers throughout the galaxy. Shepard was exhausted; he was down to his last ounce of strength. The run up to the beam and the showdown with the Illusive Man had taken up most of his strength. The last thing Shepard heard was Admiral Hackett reporting that the Reapers had stopped their attack, and the last thing Shepherd saw before passing out, was a bright light.

London,

Earth,

Three days after the end of the Reaper War.

The battle has ended, the Reapers have been stopped, but the battle had been a costly one. Admiral Hackett stood in front of a crowd of soldiers and volunteers who had gathered to mourn the loss at what remained of Westminster Abbey; he never thought he would be the one standing there to give this speech. He always thought that Shepard would be the one. Hackett took in a deep breath before speaking, "We are here today not because of the action of just one species, we are here because of the collective strength that we have mustered," Hackett paused for a while before continuing, "we are here standing and alive because of the sacrifice of those who will not be able to see this new age. What we can do to honor their sacrifice is to make sure that we remain united in the face of any adversary, to make sure that their sacrifice did not go to waste. The road to rebuilding will be long and arduous, but what we lost can be rebuilt and we can achieve even greater height." With that Hackett offered a salute to the crowd that has gathered, and his salute was returned by thunderous applause as well as salutes from the military that has gathered, be it Alliance, Turian or even Batarian.

The Citadel,

Huerta Memorial Hospital.

Five days after the end of the Reaper Wars.

Shepard laid still on the bed, his badly injured body was hooked up to numerous monitors that kept track of his vital signs. Shepard has lain comatose ever since activating the Crucible, but for the moment, doctors at Huerta Memorial Hospital had diagnosed that the commander was in a stable condition. After the firing of the Crucible which eliminated the Reaper threat from the Citadel, C-Sec managed to locate the commander who was in a comatose state and quickly rushed the commander over to Huerta Memorial Hospital for treatment. Only close friends and relatives were allowed to visit the commander at this time. Ashley Williams stood next to Shepard's bed, although she was a hardened soldier, she still could not hold back her tears at the sight of her beloved lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple tubes. Ashley put her hand on the commander's shoulder and stroked it gently, "Remember when you came to see me after the incident on Mars? I guess we have come full circle, here I am at your bedside, I—just get better skipper. I can't afford to lose you, not again." Ashley leaned in and kissed Shepard on his cheek, and then she left the room, with tears still in her eyes.

The Citadel,

Lower Wards.

Armando Bailey loved being in and policing the lower wards of the Citadel, to him it felt right, it felt that he was doing something that mattered. The past year has been a roller coaster for Bailey who was made Commander of Citadel Security, from the attempted coup by Cerberus led by the traitorous human counselor Donald Udina, to the Reaper invasion of the Citadel. Now the biggest agenda on Bailey's plate was getting C-Sec back to full operational status and make sure that order on the Citadel remains as reconstruction takes place. For the most part, Bailey was pleased; there were no instances of looting being reported as every resident of the Citadel was busy in helping out with the reconstruction effort. So far, his rounds around the ward have been uneventful. The most eventful event to date was helping a group of his officers removing an obstruction in front of the Aeeghor Munitions shop. Bailey after a few good hours patrolling the wards, decided to take a break and admire the view or what was left of it.

"Commander Bailey," called out a voice from behind. Bailey snapped into attention and turned around and saw that the person that was calling out to him was Kolyat Krios, the son of the late Thane Krios who had saved Councilor Valern from the hands of Cerberus assassin Kai Leng during Cerberus' attempted coup. "Kolyat, what are you doing here?" asked Bailey as he closed the distance between him and Kolyat. Kolyat large Drell like eyes blinked and then replied Bailey, "I am here to assist in keeping the peace down here on the lower wards while it is being rebuilt. I volunteered with the Citadel Defence Force to give back to the community as well as to honor my father." Bailey nodded his head at Kolyat before activating his omni-tool and replied, "Well you can head over down to Section E, and they need a few extra hands down there." Kolyat nodded in understanding at his new orders and respectfully bowed to Bailey before making his way down to the Section E of the lower wards.

_That's one good kid you got there Thane_, mused Bailey to himself before getting back to the work that he was previously doing.

Turian Embassy,

Presidium Embassy.

"I want you to be in charge of the rebuilding efforts on Palaven," said Primarch Adrien Victus to Garrus who was taken quite aback by the Primarch's statement. "Err, I don't think I am suited for that kind of job," replied Garrus to the Primarch, "I am more of a solider than a bureaucrat who just sits in some office and looks at reports after report. Furthermore, I have some other more pressing matters at hand right now. Primarch Victus looked at Garrus, a hint of disappointment could be seen on his face, "I am really sorry to hear that Garrus," Primarch Victus made his way to the Embassy's windows and looked out of it, the signs of battle were still present, the once beautiful view was now gone and was replaced by rubble and scorch marks "I too felt the same way when I was asked to be Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy, but the situation at the time made it clear that I would do the most good for the Turian people by being a bureaucrat than a soldier."

Garrus looked at his Primarch; the man that stood in front of him was more of a soldier than a diplomat or a bureaucrat, in reality the Primatch and he had a lot in common besides both being Turian of course. Garrus finally replied the Primarch, "I am sorry sir, but I promised someone that I would help her in rebuilding her home, and I intend to keep my end of the promise." Primarch Victus turned away from the window and faced Garrus, "Very well then Garrus, I wish you all the best, and Spirits go with" Garrus nodded his head and made his way out of the embassy office.

Council Chambers,

Citadel Tower.

Urdnot Wrex was getting more and more impatient; the time the citadel council took for deliberating whether or not the Krogan should be given a new planet was taking longer that he had hoped for. _Well at least this is better than trying to escape the droves of females that's trying to constantly mate with me, _mused Wrex while looking down at a datapad in his hand. The data on the datapad showed that the krogan population has been growing ever since the genophage was cured, and the Krogan race would need a new habitable garden world to sustain its new population boom.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, an Asari came up to Wrex and informed him that the council has finished deliberations and would like to see him in the council chamber. Wrex made his way into the council chamber, a place that no Krogan has stepped into since the beginning of the Krogan rebellions. _Hopefully I would have more luck in convincing the council than my ancient predecessor, _mused Wrex as he stood in front the assembled council.

The first councilor to speak was the Asari councilor, Councilor Tevos. "Urdnot Wrex, we have debated the matter of whether or not to give you another planet to settle on a great deal of thought, and we, the council decided that the Krogan people would be given a new colony to , we have agreed that the Shroud which was destroyed is to be rebuilt and terraforming teams are to be sent to Turchanka to help speed up the planet's" Wrex could not believe his ears, after centuries of being put down by the council; the council was finally giving a new lease of hope to his people. "We feel that giving the Krogan a new planet to settle is the least the council could do to repay the debt that we owe you, I know that Palaven will always be indebted to you," said Councilor Sparatus. "Use this new hope wisely Urdnot Wrex, and usher in a new age for the Krogan people," remarked the temporary human councilor Dominic Osoba. Wrex nodded in agreement at the temporary human councilor's remark before thanking the councilors and taking his leave. But before Wrex exited the chambers, Wrex was stopped by the voice of the Salarian councilor Valern, "But be wary Urdnot Wrex, we Salarians although indebted to you in a certain degree will still keep a close eye on you and your people. Therefore we still feel that the Krogan should not be allowed to produce any sort of space going crafts until we deem it possible" Wrex did not turn around to face the councilor or offer a rebuttal, instead he continued on his way out of the chamber. What he has acquired is more than anything he could have dreamt of.

**Quarian Embassy, **

**Citadel Presidium Embassy. **

Tali Zora vas Normandy was busy helping to set up the new Quarian embassy on the Citadel. Ever since the Quarians managed to broker peace with the Geth with the help of Commander Shepherd, which resulted in the return to the homeworld as well as the addition of the massive Quarian Migrant Fleet to the war against the Reapers, the Quarians were allowed to reopen their embassy on the Citadel after their previous embassy was closed by the council due to losing their homeworld to the Geth in which they created.

Tali mused while looking at her fellow Quarians who were busy setting up the embassy; _just imagine, a few years we were considered nothing more than wondering vagrants and now we have our homeworld back, an embassy on the citadel and more that that, we are respected once again. _

"Admiral Tali, Admiral Tali," said a voice from the room which Tali recognised immediately as the voice of one of the technicians, Veetor. Tali turned to face Veetor who was coming up to her and replied , "Yes Veetor how can I help you ?" Veetor took a moment to compose himself, the mental trauma of witnessing every human colonist being abducted by the Collectors on Freedom's Progress still haunted him greatly, although he was getting better he still suffered from the occasional anxiety attacks, Veetor took a deep breath in and finally answered Tali, "Admiral Tali, we have finally installed the embassy's security system and the quantum entanglement communicator has been finally linked to Rannoch. And Admiral Koris wants you to contact him at the quickest convenient." Tali nodded and thanked Veetor for the update, before saying, "Good job Veetor." Veetor just nodded and activated his omni-tool for the next task at hand.

Tali made her way to the embassy's communication room to contact Admiral Zaal Koris vas Rannoch. The door to the communication room slid open to reveal two technicians, one male and one female working on the QEC. The female technician stood up and greeted Tali, "Admiral Tali, the QEC is ready and has been patched through to the homeworld, just push this button to activate it." Tali thanked the two technicians and both of them took their leave from the room. Tali stepped on to the QEC pad and proceeded to press the command button to activate the device. Not long after, the holographic image of Admiral Zaal Koris appeared to greet Tali, "Tali how are things coming along on the Citadel ?"

"The embassy is almost operational Admiral Koris, it should be fully operational in two days time," answered Tali. Admiral Koris nodded his head, "It is so hard to believe that we have gotten back everything we have lost and more in just a mere couple of months. And to think that we nearly lost it all by going to war with the Geth." Tali nodded in agreement with the older Admiral, although Admiral Koris was the one that wanted to exile her from the Migrant fleet two years ago, Tali now had a deep sense of respect for the older admiral who believed that peace could be reached with the Geth despite the history between both peoples.

"Admiral may I ask you a question ?" queried Tali to Zaal Koris. "Of course Tali," replied the Admiral. "What's the situation on Rannoch ?" asked Tali. Ever since the Quarian people returned to the homeworld, every Quarian has been fixated with the rebuilding of the homeworld. Admiral Zaal Koris shifted to the side just slightly and replied Tali's question, "Well as the former leader of the civilian fleet, I am currently leading the civilian effort in building farms and setting up civilian structures like medical facilities and housing. As far as I know, Admiral Xen is trying to start up a ground base facility for her Special Projects operation, but I could be wrong. Admiral Han 'Gerrel on the other hand has been running patrols and drills with the Heavy Fleet, I think after years of being on guard protecting the Migrant Fleet, he is still not use to peace. And Admiral Shaala 'Raan has been in talks with the Citadel Council on the status of our Liveships, due to the armaments we installed on it for the war. She is trying to assure the council that we will disarm the Liveships, which of course Admiral Gerrel has protested disarming them as he said we might need them, but we have started disarming the Liveships anyways as a symbol of goodwill and cooperation. As for the Geth, the Geth are assisting us in carrying out the heavy work as we have yet to acquire much heavy machinery" Tali nodded and took a moment to absorb all the information that she has recently received.

"Is there anything else Tali ?" asked Admiral Zaal Koris. Tali took a moment before replying the admiral's query. "Admiral Koris, I would like to resign from the admiralty board." Admiral Zaal Koris immediately questioned Tali, "Why would you want to do that Tali ?"

"I feel that I have enough of fighting as well as adventures and now I just want to settle down on the homeworld and help to rebuild it," answered Tali. Admiral Zaal Koris gave out a huge sigh and then replied the young Quarian, "Tali, I respect every thing you have done for the fleet, even if we have never seen eye to eye in the past. And if you ever want to return to the board, a position is always open for you. I will inform the rest of the Admirals about your decision to step down. Be safe Tali 'Zorah vas Rannoch, Keelah se'lai." Tali bowed her head slightly as a gesture of respect to the older admiral and wished him, "Keelah se'lai Admiral Koris." With that the QEC was deactivated and Tali made her way out of the communication room.

As soon as Tali stepped out of the communication room, Tali was greeted by a most welcoming sight, which was that of Garrus Vakarian, her comrade, her best friend and lover. Garrus walked up to Tali and embraced the Quarian, which she returned to the Turian. Most of the Quarians who were working did not pay much attention to the duo's gesture of affection to one another and were more fixated with their work and hand.

"What are you doing here ?" said Tali toy-fully. Garrus smiled at Tali, and replied, "Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to see whether you needed to be saved from any assassins that are trying to kill you," replied Garrus jokingly. Tali laughed, that sentence brought back memories of how she first meet Garrus and Shepard at that dirty alley near Chora's Den. "Well I don't need saving as I can take care of myself now," replied Tali playfully. "Ooh have we got a feisty one over here. Anyways, remember that sushi place that Shepard closed when he destroyed the fish tank trying to escape the mercenaries after him?" Tali nodded and replied , " Of course I remember, I wanted to go and eat there and show the whole Citadel that Tali 'Zora vas Normandy has gotten somewhere in life, but Shepard had to go and close the place." Garrus chucked slightly and replied, "I love it when you're angry. Anyways, the shop has recently reopened and they are having a special on dextro based sushi, I was wondering whether you would like to go?" Although Garrus could not see Tali's face due to the mask from her environmental suit, he knew that she was smiling. The next thing that happened, was Tali quickly pulling the Turian's hand to make him follow her to the embassy's exit.

**Somewhere on the Citadel Presidium Commons , **

Javik felt rather uneasy as well as restless. All his life Javik only knew one thing, which was battle. And now, it was over. His greatest enemy, the Reapers has been defeated in this cycle. Vengeance for his people has been carried out and now he has nothing to look forward to.

The view he had of the Citadel was amazing. In his cycle, the Citadel had already fallen and its existence was thought to be a myth by the time he was born. Although this was his fourth time on the Citadel, this was the only time where he felt like he could enjoy the view without the thought of the Reapers coming to destroy everything.

Dr. T'Soni has already asked him to co-write a book about the Protheans with her, an endeavour that Javik accepted as he had nothing left to do, probably the only thing to do in this cycle was to inform this cycle about what little he knew about his Prothean heritage and history. Javik also for a moment entertained the thought of going to the Hanar homeworld of Kahje to live as a king amongst them, but felt that it was not a honorable thing to do.

Javik reached into one of his suit's compartment and brought out the memory shard that he had retained from his own cycle. Javik stared down to it, the shard gave out a faint green glow. The urge to merge with the shard which contained the memories of all the previous owners and remember all the memories from his own cycle was always at the back of his head. But there was another voice at the back of his head as well, which was that of the commander which told Javik to _let the pass be buried in the past and the dead to remain dead. _Javik looked down at the memory shard one more time and proceeded to throw it into the body of water located at the bottom of the Presidium Commons. _No more looking back at the past,_ mused Javik, _there is now a future to look forward to. _

Javik then walked away from the spot he had on the Presidium Commons and mused, _perhaps peace would be something nice to look forward to. _

**Lair of the Shadow Broker, **

**Hourglass Nebula. **

Dr. Liara T'Soni entered the ship that served as her shadow broker base of operation. The air in the ship felt cold as well as stale, and the sound of lightning from the storms outside could be heard if only slightly. Liara has not been on this ship ever since she transferred all her operations as the Shadow Broker aboard the Normandy to be close to Shepherd and the rest of the crew of the Normandy.

Liara made her way to the main command hub and proceeded to press a few commands in to the console. Liara made sure that all her agents were reporting in with their reports. Liara was absorbed in checking up on the status of all of her agents that she did not realise that her friend Feron had entered the command hub until Glyph had informed her about it.

"Feron, good to see you," said Liara as she gave the drell a hug. The drell returned the embrace and replied, "It's good to see you again Liara. I am guessing that you would want to start operating out of this ship again since the Normandy is stuck in drydock indefinitely ?"

Liara looked back to the main screen which contained many separate screens, each showing a different vid or piece of information. Feron waited for the shadow broker's reply. Finally Liara answered her friend, "No. We are moving our operations." Feron was rather taken a back by his friend's answer but composed himself enough to ask, "Why ?" Liara placed her arms on the main screen's computer terminal, looked up to it and answered, "I feel that at times like this, we need to be close to the people we care and love. And with the line of work we are involved in, I think that we need to be close to the people we care and love about so that we do not forget ourselves" With that answer, Feron immediately knew that Liara wanted to relocate the shadow broker's base of operation to the citadel as many of her comrades and good friends were on the Citadel at this current moment in time.

"I will contact our associates on the Citadel and inform them immediately to begin setting up an operation base there as well as a front for it," said Feron to Liara who was still staring at the main screen. Before Feron left the room to carry out the setting up of operations on the Citadel, Liara turned around , "Thank you Feron." Feron turned around to face Liara and smiled before bowing slightly and then making his way to the room's exit to prepare for the move.

**Emergency Civilian Housing, **

**The Citadel. **

Although the war has ended, there were still many refugees staying at the emergency civilian housing. The lack of transport ships to ferry these refugees back to their respective planets meant that many refugees were still staying on the Citadel.

James Vega was one of the many people that were still in the Emergency Civilian Housing, but unlike most of the inhabitants down there, Vega was down there to assist the various refugees in getting their belongings packed when they were about to leave or helping refugees that were still staying in the emergency civilian housing. Ever since the Reaper thereat had ended, Vega thought that the best way to use his downtown before starting the N7 training program was to help the less fortunate.

Today, Vega was helping a young lady from Benning who had escaped Cerberus attack on that world. "Thank you so much ," said the young women to Vega who has carrying her luggage. "No problem _senorita_, my pleasure to help," replied Vega as they made their way to the docking bay. Unlike many refugees, Miss Lee was lucky enough to get a transport back to her planet. Vega was deeply impressed by these refugees, many of them have gone through so much and yet they still remain strong in the face of adversity.

After Vega had finished helping load Miss Lee's belongings into the transport back to Benning, Vega made his way back to the Emergency Civilian Housing to either help another refugee in getting on their way , or play a game of poker.

**SSV Kuala Lumpur, **

**Briefing room. **

"Do you have any more information about any other Cerberus locations?" asked the Kuala Lumpur's commanding officer Yi Tan. Miranda Lawson, former right hand man of the Illusive Man was sitting on the other end of the room. Miss Lawson got up of her seat and made her way to the briefing room's large observation window before finally replying the captain's question, " I have told you everything I know about Cerberus , but you have General Petrovsky under arrest, I should think that he has more information about Cerberus' recent projects and locations." Captain Yi nodded in agreement with Miranda's statement before apologizing, "I am sorry Miss Lawson, it is not that I do not trust you and the intel you are giving to Alliance Intelligence. It's just procedure since you were a rather high ranking official within the Cerberus chain of command." Miranda turned around to face Yi and replied, "You do not need to apologise captain. If I were in your shoes and you were in mine, I would have done the same thing."

Although Yi hated Cerberus for its actions in the name of humanity, Yi could not bring himself to hate Miranda. There was something about Miranda that Yi liked, maybe because she saw Cerberus for what they really were and helped the Alliance, or was it because of something else ? All Yi knew was that it was wrong to try and keep Miranda trapped on board the _Kuala Lumpur_. For all he knew, Miranda might have family she wanted to see, just as Yi wanted to visit his own family that was down on Earth.

Yi activated his omni-tool and pressed and entered a few commands into it. "Miss Lawson you are free to go. Have a safe journey. And if you ever want to join the Alliance, the opportunity is always open" Miranda made her way to the briefing room's exit, but before she exited the room she smiled, "good bye captain, and I just might take you up on your offer."

After Miranda had left the room, Captain Yi made his way to the briefing room's observation deck and looked out of it and saw the wondrous view of the Citadel orbiting Earth.


	2. Aftermath Part 2

**London Royal Hospital, **

**London, Earth. **

Jacob Taylor and his partner Dr. Bryn Cole were looking at the image of their baby that was up on the monitor. Due to her work with the Crucible, Dr. Cole has not been able to regularly visit the doctor to determine the health of her baby. Jacob who of course wanted to be a much better father than his own dad was and wanted to make sure that his unborn child would get the best when he or she came into the world, and as such he wanted to give the best medical care to both the mother and the child. Jacob was especially concerned about the baby's health due to the radiation that Bryn had to be around while working on the Crucible.

"How is the baby, doctor ?" asked Jacob to the doctor that was running a scan on Bryn with her omni-tool. The doctor deactivated her omni-tool and looked up towards Jacob, "As far as my readings are concerned, the baby is perfectly healthy. As of yet, we cannot determine the gender of the baby, by the next appointment I should be able to determine the gender of the baby." Jacob held Bryn's hand and kissed it. Jacob as far as he knew, was the happiest man in the whole world.

**Upper Bar, Purgatory Bar, **

**Citadel. **

Zaaed Massani was sitting at the bar of purgatory drinking a nice glass of 2153 scotch. Ever since the war ended, the bar has been filled with soldiers celebrating their triumphs or drinking to their lost comrades in arms. Now that the Reapers were a thing of the past, Zaaed was at a crossroad of his life. Does he continue his quest to hunt down Vido, the man who betrayed him to get his revenge or finally retire from the business? _God dammit_, mused Zaaed, _probably the answer would be at the bottom of this glass. _

Zaaed took a big gulp of his glass of scotch before pouring more of it into his glass. The alcohol made his body warm, and he liked it. The number of patrons that were in Purgatory started to grow, and the noise level was climbing. Zaaed decided that the noise level was getting too loud for his liking and decided to leave the bar. But just as he was about the get up with his bottle of 2153 scotch, a women probably in her mid 40's took a seat next to Zaaed. Suddenly the urge to leave the bar was gone and Zaaed decided to sit back down. Zaaed immediately realised that women sitting next to him was part of the Alliance due to her uniform. She was beautiful for her age with her chestnut coloured pixie cut hair as well as a fine figure to beat.

"Care for a drink ?" asked Zaaed to the women sitting next to him. "I have an excellent bottle of vintage scotch from 2153." The women next to him looked at Zaaed, "Sure why not." Zaaed signaled the bartender to pass him a glass. The Salarian bartender nodded and handed Zaaed an extra glass. Zaaed then proceeded to pour some of his scotch into the glass and handed it to the women sitting next to him. The women took sip out of it, "thanks, my name is Leia, Leia Miller." Zaaed took a sip out of his own drink before introducing himself, "Zaaed, Zaaed Massani." Leia took another sip out of her drink, "So you're the one that saved the boys of 9th Light Armoured Division. You're quite a hero , taking down all those Reaper infantry." Zaaed chuckled slightly before taking a sip out of his, "So what's your job in the Alliance Miss Miller?" asked Zaaed rather loudly as the noise is purgatory was getting louder. Leia finished her drink and replied Zaaed's question, "Prior to the war I was stationed on the SSV Beijing. I was on my sixth and last tour of duty when the Reapers attacked. Put retirement on hold as the Alliance needed every men or women that could shoot a riffle. Since the war is over I think i'll finally retire, probably help in rebuilding Earth. "Any family ?" asked Zaaed while taking another sip out of his drink. "No," replied Leia. "Did not have time for that when I was serving." Leia took a sip out of her drink before asking Zaaed the same question which he ha asked her a few minutes ago, What about you? What do you plan to do ?" That one question has been plaguing Zaaed for the better part of the evening. Zaaed took a sip out of his drink and answered Leia, "I am not sure, thought of hunting down an "associate" to repay a certain "favour". But retirement sounds equally nice as well." Leia nodded and then proceeded to take a sip out of her drink which Zaaed just freshened up before asking, "Do you think your "associate" is still alive?"

Zaaed stirred his drink in his hand, looked into the alcohol that was sitting in it and mused, _that's a good question, for all I know Vido killed himself by dropping a grenade or by shooting himself, or he could have been killed by a Reaper Either way, that jackass might be already dead, but he could very much be alive somewhere as well. _After what seem like a minute thinking to himself, Zaaed finally answered Leia's question, "you know what, I have no idea whether that jackass is alive or dead, and don't think I should even give a damn if that sorry bastard is alive or dead. It's time to settle down and retire, I've been in the business far too long." Leia chucked slightly at Zaaed's proclamation and lifted her glass, "A toast, too retirement and settling down." Zaaed grinned at Leia and returned the toast, and then they both drank.

**Lower Bar, Purgatory Bar,**

**Citadel.**

Grunt and the rest of Aralakh Company cheered and toasted to their exploits during the Battle for Earth. Grunt and his company managed to relieve a pinned down Asari commando company from Reaper attack, what more, Grunt and Aralakh company managed to push back the and wipe out most of the Reaper infantry that were attacking the Asari's position. Grunt finished his glass of ryncol in one huge gulp and slammed the glass on the table. Although the mood with his company was a festive one, Grunt still could not shake the ill feeling that he had for losing most of the original members of Aralakh company on Utukku. _Warriors die in battle_, mused Grunt, _so why am I so upset with their deaths? _Grunt took another gulp of his glass of ryncol which one of his man had just refiled. _They died an honorable death, a death worthy of any Krogan, I should be proud of them_ , mused Grunt as he put down the glass back on the table. Grunt shook his head, _should not drink too much,_ mused Grunt, _it makes me think too much._

Grunt looked at the rest of his men at that were present and celebrating. Grunt was proud to be given command of them, proud that he was a part of Clan Urdnot and proud that he had proven himself as a Krogan. Grunt got up from his seat and proceeded to signal his company, "Come on you bumbling pyjaks, let's get something to eat. How does noodles sound ?" The rest of his company nodded in agreement, took one more gulp out of their drinks and followed Grunt to the bar's exit.

**SSV Ain Jalut, **

**Crew Quarters Deck. **

Jack made her way to the crew quarters where her students were being housed in. Jack could not imagine that any Alliance officer would salute her let alone listen to her. The Ain Jalut was transporting Jack and her students back to Elysium to begin rebuilding their home, the destroyed Grissom Academy. Jack finally reached the door to her student's crew quarters and waited for the door to open. The door opened to reveal that most of her students were laughing and enjoying their time.

"Hey it's the insane biotic," said Rodriguez. Most of her students then turned to greet Jack. "As you guys were," said Jack as she made her way to her students. Jack sat in one of the unoccupied seats and sat down to join her students. " Ma'am, me and Prangley here were discussing which one of us had a better biotic barrier. I think mine is much stronger, I managed to protect a whole fireteam of Turians from an assault of Cannibals and Marauders," argued Rodriguez. Prangley shook his head, "Ya, but I managed to protect an entire platoon of Alliance marines from a marauder and brute attack. Beat that," said Prangley triumphal. "That's not fair, Bellarmine was their assisting you. What do you think ma'am ?" asked Rodriguez to Jack who was just sitting there. Jack leaned forward and chuckled slightly, "As far as I am concerned, both your barriers are weak and need improvement. But you weaklings did good out there. I'm proud of all you." Rodriguez, Prangley and the rest of her student smiled and laughed at their mentor's comment.

To Jack, this group of "weakling" biotic students were her family. And anyone who would try to do harm to any one of them is going to get a fucking hell of a beating from this insane Biotic women.

**Ardat-Yakshi Monastery, **

**Lesuss.**

Samara stepped out of the shuttle, all was silent except for the sound of the winds coming from the mountains behind her. Samara made her way to the monastery's entrance, the elevator leading down to the rest of the monastery was still not operational, so she had to climb down using the elevator's service ladder. The fire from the bomb which her second oldest daughter Rila set off to destroy the Reapers that were harvesting Ardat-Yakshi to turn them into Banshees have been extinguished. Now Samara was back to see the last of her daughters, Falere, and spend some much needed quality time with her.

Samara finally reached the bottom of the elevator shaft and proceeded to exit it. The walls of the monastery was still covered by scorch marks from the fire of the explosion. Samara made her way to the small little space that she had helped her daughter Falere build with what little time she had with her the last time she was at the monastery.

Falere was reading a datapad when Samara entered her room. Falere jumped up in surprise, "Mother, when did you get here?" Samara hugged her daughter while replying her, "Not that long ago my child." Samara and Falere proceeded to leave the room and take a walk out. Although much of the monastery lay in ruins save Falere's little room, there were signs of trees growing. "Did you grow these plants ?" asked Samara to her daughter. Falere nodded and replied her mother, "Yes, I needed to do something to pass the time. I have something to show you." Falere gently grabbed her mothers arm and made her way to what use to be the great hall of the monastery.

Samara and Falere entered the great hall which still mostly laid in ruins, the only noticeable thing in the room that appeared untouched and rather new was a small obelisk at what use to be the main hall's stage. Samara and Falere stopped in front of the obelisk and observed it in a minute of silence. Finally Falere spoke, "I built this to honour the people with lost that day, especially Rila." A tear could be seen traveling down Falere's face, Samara wiped the tear from her daughter's face and hugged her before assuring her, "Your sister was a hero Falere, she was defiant to the will of the Reapers and she defeated their evil. She died a hero's death." Samara held her crying daughter close and they both silently paid their respect to the dead on loved one.

**Apollo's Cafe,**

**Presidium Commons,**

**Citadel. **

Joker felt restless, every minute he was not in the cockpit of the Normandy was a restless one. But the presence of EDI with him, sitting next to him calmed him down. Joker could not help but stare at EDI and her beauty and the way the Citadel's artificial light was reflected off her hair. "Jeff, is there some sort of problem ?" queried EDI to Joker who was lost in her beauty. With that question, Joker quickly snapped into attention, "No EDI nothing is the matter. I was just admiring the view." EDI tilted her head to the left slightly before replying, "Really Jeff ? Because for a moment I thought you were staring at me." Jeff was taken a back and tried to find an answer, "Well yes, you are part of the view. And it's fine view."

EDI sensed that Jeff was rather restless as well as depressed from cursory scans of him and gently grabbed the Normandy's pilot's hand, "what is the matter Jeff ?" Joker knew that he could not lie to EDI, her sensors could pick up his body language, so Joker replied her honestly, "I was just thinking about a lot of things, about the Normandy, and Shepard." EDI knew that her partner was sad, and wanted to cheer him up. " Come on Jeff, we are going somewhere to have fun and relax," said EDI to Jeff while getting up of her sear. Joker looked up to EDI, "Where to ?" EDI took a moment before replying, "my scans indicate that there are facilities on the Silversun Strip that facilitate one in relaxing. Further scans indicate that the most popular location would be arcade." Joker gave a small smile to EDI and got up of his seat and held EDI's hand, and they both made their way to the Strip.

**Huerta Memorial Hospital, **

**Citadel. **

Hannah Shepard finally was able to take time of her duties and visit her son who was still in the hospital. Her promotion to rear admiral entailed to her more duties as well as responsibilities, especially since rebuilding of Earth and the Alliance fleet was rolling full steam ahead. Hannah Shepard waited for the door of her son's room to open, when the door opened it revealed a resting Shepard that was accompanied by Ashley Williams who had fallen asleep while sitting down next to Shepard, her head resting on Shepard's bed. Hannah immediately noticed that Ashley was holding Shepard's hand while they both rested.

The view of Shepard with Ashley reminded her of herself and Shepard's father Michael. Michael like herself was career military, they had both meet when they both served on the SSV Paris, and a year later, they were married and had Shepard. Hannah mused, _I wish you were here Michael, you would have been so proud of our son. Wherever you are dear, look after him. _

Hannah walked silently next to Shepard's bed, not wanting to wake Ashley up. Once she stood next to her beloved boy, she leaned down and kissed Shepard on the forehead and whispered under her breath, "I am so proud of you." A tear welled up in Hannah's eye, and Hannah proceeded to wipe it away and make her way out of the room.

**Somewhere in Japan, **

**Earth.**

Kasumi Goto walked through what was once a Japanese suburb. Kasumi stopped in front one of the many houses that were destroyed when the Reapers attacked and made her way into the remains of the house. The house compound in which Kasumi just entered was that of her grandmother's. Kasumi was happy that her grandmother had not been around when the Reapers invaded the galaxy.

Now Kasumi was back in this old house where she spent most of her childhood playing. She walked through what remained of the house, every room in the house held a special memory for this excessively skilled kleptomaniac. She stepped into what remained of the kitchen, memories of her grandmother cooking her favorite ramen and the smell of the ramen made Kasumi slightly hungry. Kasumi mused, _now I really regret not stealing that recipe. _

Kasumi continued through the house and finally reached her grandmother's room. Most of the things that was in her grandmother's room was thrown about and buried due to the rubble. Kasumi walked into the room not expecting to find anything, while she was walking through the room, Kausmi stubbled upon what looked like her grandmother's old dressing table. The kleptomaniac in Kasumi suddenly sprang to life, _no harm in seeing what could be in there_, mused Kasumi.

Kasumi opened the first and second drawer only to find nothing of interest except a few combs and hair clips. Only when she opened the third and last drawer, did something peek Kasumi's interest. In the third drawer, there was a small wooden box, upon closer inspection the box's surface had Japanese kanji intricately carved on it. Kasumi opened the box, only to find a piece of paper, instantly Kasumi's hope of finding something interesting or worthwhile was dwindling. _Well I guess I'll read what's on this paper_, mused Kasumi while opening up the paper. The writing on the paper was in Japanese kanji and Kasumi took some time to read the writing on the paper.

After she finished reading the piece of paper, Kasumi folded back the piece of paper, held in close to her chest and smiled. _Thank you obaa-can_ , mused Kasumi and she made her way out of the room.


	3. Awakening

Two months after the Battle for Earth,

The light was very bright. Shepard shut his eyes harder to try and stop the bright light from disturbing him, but the light was too bright. Shepard opened his eyes slowly as not to blind him. The view that greeted Shepard was that of a clear blue sky. Shepard who was at the moment lying down, decided to sit up and take a view of his surroundings. The area that was surrounding Shepard was a wooded area.

_This place looks vaguely familiar_, mused Shepard as he scanned his surroundings. It reminded him of place in where his nightmares took place, the only difference being that the area was not engulfed in flames. The last thing Shepard remembered was the Crucible being activated and Admiral Hackett informing the allied forces that the Reapers were being destroyed_. So where am I ?_ questioned Shepard to himself.

"Hello commander," greeted a friendly voice that sounded familiar to Shepard. Shepard turned around to face the voice. Shepard was greeted by the figure of his deceased good friend Thane Krios. Shepard was confused, he did not know where he was and the figure of Thane standing in front of him made him even more confused. But the sight of Thane brought joy as well as sadness to Shepard's heart. The last time he had seen Thane was in Thane's last moments after Cerberus' attempted coup on the Citadel. Thane had given his life when he protected the Salarian councilor Valern from being assassinated by a the Cerberus assassin Kai Leng.

"Thane? Is that you ?" asked a confused Shepard while rubbing his eyes as he did not believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"Yes commander, it is," replied Thane.

"Where am I ?" asked Shepard to Thane. Thane signaled the commander to follow him, "Follow me, and I will shed light on where you currently are." Thane then proceeded to walk off deeper into the wooded area. Shepard decided to follow his good friend.

"Commander, to answer your earlier question, you are currently at a crossroad. A crossroad between the shores of the afterlife and the shores of the living," answered Thane. Suddenly, the surroundings around Shepard changed. Instead of being in the middle of a wooded area, Shepard and Thane were now standing on a small boat which seemed to be stuck in the middle of an ocean.

Shepard took a moment to absorb Thane's answer before asking Thane another question, "So why are you here Thane?" Thane turned away from the commander to face the bow of the small boat. "I am here to guide you. To guide you back to the shores of the living."

Shepard was perplexed, "How are you going to do that ?" asked Shepard to Thane who was still staring to the distance from the bow of the ship. "By guiding you," replied Thane without turning around,

The answer that Thane gave to him made him even more confused. But Shepard trusted Thane, and now put his life into his hands.

Thane finally turned around to face the commander and proceeded to put his hands together in what Shepard realised to be the drell prayer gesture. Thane looked to Shepard finally spoke,

_Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask for guidance for this soul._

_Kalahira, mistress of the afterlife, this one's journey to the shore of the afterlife is premature._

_Kalahira, whose gentle waves guides the traveller, guide this one back to the shores of life and the living,_

_Where the lover waits,_

_Where the lover grieves._

_Guide this one Kalahira, like you have guided me._

Suddenly, the area around Thane and Shepard grew brighter. Shepard narrowed his eyes so that he could better see his surroundings. Shepard looked to Thane, the figure of Thane began to fade into the brightness. Thane nodded at Shepard, "Goodbye captain, until we meet again on the shores of the distant and infinite spirits." Thane then faded into the brightness completely.

Shepard eyes opened, he gasped for air. Again he was disorientated, he did not know where he was. The last thing he could remember was meeting Thane, somewhere. Then he saw Ash, a wave of relieve and comfort washed over him once he had laid his eyes on her. Shepard could immediately see that there was concern in Ashley's eye, Shepard mustered all the strength he had and greeted her, "Hey there beautiful."

Tears started to form in Ashley's eye, Ashley hugged the recently conscious commander, tears were rolling down her face as she kissed the commander before whispering to him, "welcome back skipper, welcome back." Shepard lifted his right arm as best as he could and returned Ashley's affection by stroking her hair and wiping the tears away from her face. Shepard and Ashley then spent a moment of silent embrace with one another until they were disturbed by doctors who entered the room to tend to Shepard.

Ashley gave way for the doctors to tend to Shepard, but she did not release his hand, and she was never going to.

It was two days since Shepard awoke from his coma, although he was still bedridden he was now strong enough to speak. In that two days, Ashley was with him all the time and was taking care of him. Shepard mused, _ I'm a very lucky man to have her at my side. _

Ashley sat down next to Shepard's bed with a bowl of what looked like food to Shepard. Ashley stirred the content of the bowl before scooping up a bit of the bowl's content with a spoon and proceeded to feed Shepard. Shepard not knowing what Ashley was feeding him joked, " I hope you are not trying to kill me with that Miss Williams." Ashley chuckled slightly and toy-fully replied her lover, "if I wanted to kill you, I could have done so when you were out cold." Shepard laughed before he had to open his mouth to eat what Ashley was feeding him.

"So what is this ?" asked Shepard with food still in his mouth, trying to figure out what Ashley had just feed him.

Ashley was already ready to feed Shepard another spoonful but replied him before feeding him another mouthful, " it's an old Williams recipe, only to be eaten if you are well, stuck in the hospital with injuries. It was a recipe created by grandpa Williams. I had a hard time making it, could not really recreate the old taste that grandpa use to make" Ashley then feed Shepard another mouthful. Shepard swallowed the new mouthful of food before he toy-fully replied Ash, " Wait, you cooked this ? Now I know that I am going to die." Ashley put another mouthful of food into Shepard's mouth before replying Shepard's remark, "You do realise that I could just stop the hospital sending food to you and let you starve." Shepard chucked slightly before replying in a toy-fully challenging tone, "Really?" Ashley continued to stir the content in the bowl, "Of course I can, I have Spectre status. So it's either you eat my cooking or you starve," said a smiling Ashley while she took another scoop out of the bowl.

Shepard realised that he would be more likely to succeed in taking down a thresher maw than to go against Ashley when it came to her cooking. Ashley brought another spoonful of her cooking to Shepard, Shepard opened his mouth and Ashley feed him. Ashley then smiled before preparing another spoonful.

Ashley had gone out of the room to get some more of her food for Shepard, he could remember her saying that she was going to get more of it as "punishment" for not trusting her cooking skills. Shepard looked around the room, the side table next to his bed contained numerous get well cards. There was one from Garrus and Tali that wished him well and apologized that they could not visit him more frequently due to their respective duties. There was one from Wrex and Bakara which wished him well and indicated that the krogan population was growing and that Wrex and Bakara were expecting a few babies. The card from Grunt wished that Shepard, as his battle master get better so that they can go shooting. Jacob and Brynn also sent a card which stated that Brynn was due in a few months time. Miranda's card stated that she was now with the Alliance, that her sister Oriana was safe and that she had found someone special to her. The get well card by Joker and EDI also wished Shepard well as well as a regiment on how to get fit while in the hospital. The last part of Joker and EDI's card must have been written by EDI. Zaaed sent over a get well card as well as to just "suck it up" . Dr. Chakwas had also sent a get well letter to him and wrote that once Shepard got out of hospital, there was a bottle of ice Serrice brandy waiting for him to toast to his victory over the Reapers. Samara sent a letter wishing Shepard well as well as instructions on how to carry out an ancient Asari breathing technique that could help in his recovery. Kolyat and Jack also sent a get well card to him. Shepard's mom also sent him a get well card which wrote about how proud she was of him and how sorry she was for not being able to be with Shepard more. Liara being Liara, sent a very a long get well card which happened to contain a lot of apologize for not being able to with Shepard while he was in a coma due to her duties of being the Shadow Broker instead of actually wishing Shepard well. Shepard smiled while reading Liara's letter, Shepard was grateful to have befriended Liara after finding her on Therum. Vega, Traynor and Cortez also sent get well cards to the commander. Vega besides wishing Shepard well, also wrote about how his N7 training was coming along. Traynor and Cortez's letters both state they have both gone back to their respective colonies to help rebuild them. There was also a get well letter from Commander Bailey which wished him well from not only himself, but the whole of C-Sec. A letter that Shepard was surprised to be reading was the get well letter from Javik, the last person he thought would be writing a letter. The letter from Javik wished the commander well and to not surrender as he still had "battles" to be fought.

Shepard continued to look at what was on the side table and found a group picture of the crew from one of his house gatherings, a picture of Ashley with him and a picture of him with his mother from his graduation from the Alliance Navy Academy. There was also a poetry book by Tennyson that was lying on the table. Shepard picked it up and opened it, briefly browsing it before putting it down.

The door to his room opened, revealing an evilly smiling Ashley Williams with an even bigger bowl of her cooking. Shepard mused, _I survived the Collectors and the Reapers, I hope I can survive this._


	4. Interlude

**3 years later,**

**Shepard and Ashley's Apartment,**

**Silversun Strip.**

Shepard placed the datapad on his home work desk and rubbed the place between his eyes, the number of Alliance and Council reports that he had to read was staggering and his eyes were starting to hurt after spending hours going through each one of them. Immediately after being discharged from the hospital, Shepard was given the position of councilor of Earth. At first he felt that he was unsuited for the job, but after having a heartfelt talk with Ashley, Tali, Garrus, Wrex and Liara about whether or not he should take the position, Shepard realised that he was the best hope of maintaining the fragile peace and alliances that he managed to broker during the Reaper War; and taking the position was also one of the ways to could honour the legacy of his mentor and friend David Anderson.

Shepard was so deep in thought reading another report that he did not realise that his wife, Ashley was standing next to him. Shepard finally realised that his beloved wife was standing next to him when she cleared her throat. He looked up and was greeted by her ever warm smile.

"Tough day skipper?" asked Ashley while she sat on her former commander's desk. Shepard placed the datapad he was just reading on the desk and replied her, "You can say so. The Volus are pushing us harder for us to choose a Spectre from their ranks. The Hanar are also trying to push for their own Spectre after hearing what the Volus are up to. We can't offer Spectre status to one race without offending the other." Ashley replied her husband's remark, "Good thing I'm not a councilor, might have lost my head already with all that bureaucratic red tape." Shepard smiled slightly and nodded in agreement with his wife's statement.

Ashley who was sitting up on the desk only a moment got up and made her way behind her husband's chair and started to massage his shoulders. "You're pretty tense aren't you skipper." said Ashley toy-fully while massaging Shepard. Shepard chuckled slightly before replying his wife, "Well I don't have the easy job of being the training officer for a group of Alliance cadets like you ." Ashley smiled and applied more pressure to her massage, and Shepard winced slightly at the additional added pressure. "How does that feel ?" asked Ashley to Shepard as she increased the pressure even more. Shepard winced again slightly before replying, "Pretty good, very relaxing." Shepard then caught Ashley off-guard by turning his chair around and grabbing Ashley by the hip and placing her on his lap. Ashley was about to say something, but was silenced as Shepard placed his finger on her lips and then he kissed her.

"That was rather sudden of you skipper," remarked Ashley at Shepard's spontaneous gesture of affection. "Got anymore spontaneous gestures of affection for me?" asked Ashley seductively to the commander. Shepard leaned in to kiss Ashley again, but before their lips could lock, the sound of a baby crying and then another could be heard coming from the upstairs. Ashley got off the commander's lap and looked at him, "It's your turn to tend to them," said a smiling Ashley. Shepard smiled slightly and got up of his seat, and then made his way to the exit of his study room. But before he left, Ashley pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek. Shepard then made his way to the source of the crying while Ashley smiled and slowly followed the commander.

Shepard entered what used to be the guest room. Now the room was repurposed and was made into a nursery for his and Ashley's two year old twins, David-Kaidan Shepard and Madeline Shepard. That night, both Alexander and Madeline were crying at the top of their lungs. Although Shepard had fought Collectors and Reapers, Shepard had never had to deal with children, as he himself did not have a younger sibling while growing up. In reality, Ashley had more experience with children as she had to take care of her younger sisters when growing up. Shepard was thankful that he had Ashley by his side in this. _Is this the battle that Javik wrote about all those years ago?_ mused Shepard as he gently picked up David who was still crying.

Shepard gently cuddled David to stop him from crying. The more he cuddled David, the less he cried. In the mean time, Ashley who had followed Shepard up to the nursery was reading one of her poems to Madeline to lull her back to sleep. David must have also heard his mother's poem and voice as he was also falling back to sleep. After a few minutes, of cuddling by Shepard and poetry reading by Ashley, both David and Madeline fell back to sleep. Shepard, gently placed David back in his cot while Ashley looked over him. After he was done tucking David in, Shepard and Ashley made their way out of the nursery holding each other's hand.

_This was what I fought for,_ mused Shepard as he made his way out of the nursery with Ashley

**Somewhere on Rannoch,**

**Garrus and Tali's house.**

"Bosh'tet !" exclaimed Tali while entering commands into her omni-tool. "Woah Tali, watch with the language," said Garrus while closing the ears of his three year old adopted son Aurelius Vakarian. Although both Tali and Garrus were both dextro amino base life forms, the difference in their DNA structure as well as the Quarian's low anti body immune system made conceiving a hybrid Turian/Quarian baby difficult. Due to this, Tali and Garrus both decided to adopt orphans that were orphaned during the Reaper Wars. Their search lead them to adopting a male Turian baby which they named Aurelius and a female Quarian baby which they named Talia.

Tali realizing that she had just cursed in front of Aurelius quickly apologized for her slip of the tongue. _Good thing Talia is asleep_ ,mused Tali. Garrus then went back to doing what he was doing with Aurelius before saying to Tali, "You know how impressionable kids are." Tali after hearing Garrus' statement folded her arms together and replied her husband, "And taking your kids to the shooting range every weekend is not equally bad?"

Garrus chuckled slightly before explaining himself to Tali, "well taking your children to the shooting range as soon as they can walk is a Turian tradition. I am just making sure our children grow up knowing their Turian heritage."

"Really ? Why have I not heard of it before, or read about it ?" questioned Tali at her husband's statement.

"Well it's a really old and ancient tradition, actually it is an old family tradition, but it is still the same." replied Garrus to Tali's question.

Tali sat down next to Aurelius who was playing with his building blocks, "Well if you are teaching our kids about their Turian heritage, then it is only fair that I also teach them about their Quarian heritage," said Tali while she stroked Aurelius' head gently. Garrus nodded his head in agreement with his wife's statement. There was also a sense of triumph within Garrus for getting his wife to agree with him. _I need to tell Shepard about this,_ mused a triumphal Garrus.

Although Tali's environmental suit prevented most people from knowing a Quarain's facial expression, Garrus knew that Tali was smiling beneath her mask. "Good," said a smiling Tali, " the first part of their Quarian heritage that they would learn would be about our food." Garrus stood there stunned and shocked at Tali's statement. It was not that Quarian cuisine was bad, it was Tali's cooking that he was afraid of. Tali was a far more better engineer and tech specialist than a cook.

Tali just by looking at Garrus' facial expression knew exactly what he was thinking and just continued to smile and play with Aurelius and his building blocks. _I need to tell Ashley about this,_ said Tali to herself and she handed another building block to Aurelius.

**SSV Kuala Lumpur,**

**Silean Nebula. **

Captain Yi Tan made his way to the _Kuala Lumpur's_ CIC as he was about to come on duty. The Kuala Lumpur had been patrolling the Silean Nebula for the past six months as part of the new Council fleet that was recently founded to nurture the spirit of cooperation amongst the council races. Tan turned into the corridor that lead to the _Kuala Lumpur's_ CIC, but as soon as he turned to the corridor, he was pulled aside by Miranda Lawson. Miranda kissed the stunned Yi. After Miranda released Yi from her kiss and embrace, Yi quickly straightened his uniform.

"Miss Lawson, that was unexpected," said a still stunned but smiling Yi. Miranda turned around and smiled flirtatiously to the captain of the _Kuala Lumpur_, "can't your first officer show you some affection from time to time ? Because soon, you will have to share your love with someone else," said Miranda as she gently rubbed her abdomen. Miranda at the time was around 4 months pregnant. Yi smiled warmly at his first officer who also happened to be his wife. Yi and Miranda's relationship began when Miranda first defected from Cerberus and was providing intelligence to the Alliance. Yi originally was Miranda's contact to Alliance Intelligence as Yi was an intelligence agent for the Alliance. Their relationship eventually blossomed into love when Miranda joined the Alliance and was stationed aboard the _Kuala Lumpur _who was under the command of Yi. A year and a half after Miranda came aboard, they were married on abord the _Kuala Lumpur_.

"Wait, shouldn't you be on the bridge right now ? Is something wrong ?" asked a suddenly concerned Yi to Miranda. Yi knew that Miranda would never leave her post unless there was something important. By that assumption, Yi thought that Miranda or the baby might be in trouble. Miranda who could see the concern in Yi's eye calmly replied, "Second officer Burkill alluded that I should get some rest as he said I looked "tired" and that he would man the bridge until you came on duty. I accepted, Burkill needs the experience on the bridge if he wants that promotion to first officer."

" I see. But Miranda, you do not need to push yourself. If you need to take a break, the crew is more than happy to relieve you. Remember, everyone on the Kuala Lumpur is one big family," said Yi to his wife who he knew was rationalizing to herself as to why she left the bridge before her shift was over while gently rubbing her abdomen.

Miranda smiled down at Yi and whispered to him, "you're going to be late for duty, captain." Yi quickly snapped into attention, "I'll see you later Miranda, once I get off duty," said Yi to Miranda as he quickly made his way to the CIC. Miranda smiled flirtatiously to Yi, "don't be late to come back captain. If you do, I'll have to court-martial you."

**Somewhere on Turchanka, **

"Hurry up you bumbling pyjaks !" barked Grunt to the rest of Aralakh company that was trailing him. Aralakh company was having a little "friendly" competition with the 7th Infiltration Regiment of the Salarian Special Task Group, and Grunt was not going to lose to a bunch of Salarians. "Hurry up !" barked Grunt again to Aralakh company, "are you going to let a bunch of squishy Salarians beat you to the flag ? Are they going to defeat the mighty Krogan warriors inside you ?" asked Grunt rhetorically to his company to try and build up their pride and morale. Members of Aralakh company looked at each other before shouting back to Grunt, "NO ! "

Grunt nodded his head in approval of his company's response, "Alright, then let's go ! ONWARD ! " barked Grunt.

Captain Vantius stood with the rest of the members of the 7th Infiltration Regiment and waited for the advance scouts that he had sent ahead to scout the terrain ahead to report back. Although the where near their target, STG standard operating procedures forbade a unit to pursue a target without additional intelligence on the surrounding area. Finally Lieutenant Zeke who was sent ahead to scout the area surrounding area had returned with the intelligence needed to push forward. Zeke activated his omni-tool which brought up a map of the target area and proceeded to give his report.

"The area surrounding the target area is protected by numerous defenses," reported Zeke while looking down at his omni-tool, "the area leading up to the target area is protected by a small platoon of LOKI mechs armed with heavy stun guns. There is a step hill to the west of the target area that is not protected by any defenses. The area to the east of the target area is protected by multiple packs of varren."

Vantius stroked his chin whilst looking at the tactical map that was being displayed on Lieutenant Zeke's omni-tool. As Captain of the regiment, he had to come up with a strategy to assault the enemy's position that would not lose him any men. As Vantius was just about to formulate a full-proof assault strategy, a loud and continuous roar could be heard coming from behind their position. Vantius and the rest of his regiment turned around and was greeted by the sight of Grunt and Aralakh company charging towards their position, with their M-300 Claymore shotguns drawn. Vantius quickly ordered his regiment to disperse, which they complied immediately.

Grunt and Aralakh company did not stop when they saw the members of the 7th Infiltration Regiment, instead they charged full steam ahead towards the target. The company of LOKI mechs that were part of the obstacle course was no match for the combined strength and ferocity of Aralakh company and they quickly made work of them before continuing on.

Vantius was shocked and in awe at the brute strength of Aralkah company, but that does not mean that he will let them beat the 7th Infiltration Regiment.

"Come on men ! " yelled Vantius to the rest of his regiment, " we cannot lose to the Krogans. CHARGE !"

The rest of the 7th Infiltration Regiment got up from their cover and quickly charged up to the target. Although the Krogans had a head start, the quicker Salarians were catching up to them.

Grunt looked back and was surprised to see that the Salarians were catching up to him. _I'm not going to lose now,_ mused Grunt as he started to sprint as fast as he could. Vantius had Grunt in sight and started to sprint to him as well.

Visibility of the target area was becoming low due to the dust being kicked up by both Aralakh Company and the 7th Infiltration Regiment. The last thing Grunt saw was the flag that was planted at the top of a small plateau. Grunt leaped towards the flag. When the dust settled, Grunt looked up and realised that he and Vantius were both holding the flag.

Grunt and Vantius both had a short stare down, before Vantius finally let go of the flag. "Good job Urdnot Grunt, shock and awe tactic work well to your advantage due to large and imposing Krogan physique. Totally taken by surprise. "

Grunt snickered slightly at Vantius' statement but then proceeded to heavily pat Vantius on the back before replying, "You squishy Slalarians are fast. We thought we already had won. You really gave a run for our credits."

Grunt and Vantius both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Rematch ?"

**The Shroud,**

**Turchanka.**

Wrex never believed that he would actually see the day a Salarian statue would be erected on Krogan soil. The statue in question is the memorial statue that honours the sacrifice of Dr. Mordin Solus who had cured the genophage at the cost of his life. Wrex was proud to have known Mordin even though it was only for a few days. _And I thought that crazy Salarian doctor would kill me with all those needles,_ mused Wrex to himself as he reminisced about the time Mordin drew blood from him to use as a genetic base to try and find a cure for the genophage.

"Urdnot Wrex !" called out a voice behind Wrex. Wrex turned around to face the voice that was calling out to him, and saw that it was Urdnot Chax, who was his top civil advisor.

"What can I do for you Chax ?" asked Wrex who was surprised to see his advisor there.

"Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Bakara request your presence back at the Great Hall. The trade negotiations with the Volus are about to begin and you are late. Suffice to say, she is not happy," answered Chax to Wrex's question. Wrex had totally lost track of time, and now he was going to get a real scolding from the only person on the whole of Turchanka that could actually scold him.

Wrex shook his head and signaled Chax to follow him, "Come on Chax, better go when I still have a hide to walk in." With that both Wrex and and Chax made their way to the Great Hall to meet the Volus ambassadors. Although Wrex's immediate future did not look relatively bright, he knew that Turchanka's future was.

**Shadow Broker's Office, **

**Presidium Embassy,**

**The Citadel**.

Liara looked out of her office window. The view that greeted her that of the presidium grounds . Although the presidium was one of the first locations to be repaired after the Reaper War, the presidium still had the scars from the war. She was glad that she had relocated the Shadow Broker operation to the Citadel. Not only was she closer to friends, but information reached her much faster than it did when she was holed up in the Shadow Broker's old base in the Hourglass Nebula, but she was closer to friends and people she knew. That being said, Liara still kept that old vessel operational so that it could be used as a safehouse if the need ever rises. Unlike the previous Shadow Broker who brokered information for a price, Liara now only charged people that were not part of any government or any law enforcement agency looking for information, and that information is only restricted to low level classified information. Only the Citadel Council is able to get their hands on high level classified information.

The door bell to Liara's office chimed, signaling that someone was at the door. Liara proceeded to close her office window's blinds. Although she was totally different compared to her predecessor, Liara still wanted to maintain an air of mystery and secrecy.

"You do know that does not work on me anymore," said Feron as he entered Liara's office

Liara chuckled slightly at Feron's comment. Glyph who was inactive prior to Feron entering the room came online and greeted Feron.

Feron sat down opposite Liara and proceeded hand Liara a datapad. Liara proceeded to take the datapad from Feron.

"That's the recent operation report from our operatives in the Terminus System," reported Feron to Liara. Liara quickly glanced through the numerous reports from her operatives. One report caught Liara's eye. A report which stated there was a rise of a unknown organization that was targeting numerous fuel depots and cargo ships in the Terminus System and the Attican Traverse. _Troubling_, mused Liara.

"Feron, send this report from Operative Lentenya to the Council and the Citedel Fleet. I also want Operative Lentenya to follow this organization's action more closely. Get Operative Bean to back-up Operative Lentenya on her surveillance as well."

Feron nodded in understanding to the Shadow Broker's request and proceeded to leave the room to carry out her request. Before exiting the room, Feron turned around, "Dinner at six still on ?" asked Feron.

Liara smiled, "Yes, I'll meet you at the restaurant."

Feron then made his way out of Liara's office. With that, Liara went back to reading the numerous reports that were on her desk.

**Zakera Ward C-Sec Post, **

**The Citadel, **

"Miss Chambers have you finished your report on the incident that took place at Section C of Zakera Ward at 20:30 hours ?" asked Kolyat Krios to the officer under his watch. After his time serving as a volunteer for the Citadel Defence Force, Kolyat decided to join C-Sec and was made a constable in the force. A year and a half after joining C-Sec, Kolyat was promoted to the rank of Sergeant.

"I'm sorry sir," shook Officer Chambers head, "I'm still trying to finish up the weekly crime report for Commander Bailey." Kolyat nodded in understanding before replying the young officer, "Very well, I will write the report instead. Please transfer all the data from the incident into my omni-tool." Chambers activated her omni-tool and proceeded to transfer the information to Kolyat's omni-tool. Kolyat's omni-tool came to life, indicating that the data has been received. Kolyat thanked the young officer and proceeded to fill out the report to be filled.

**New Grissom Academy, **

**In orbit over Elysium.**

"You call that a barrier ?" barked Jack to her new set of students. "I've seen a volus create a stronger barrier than the ones you weaklings just created," yelled Jack to her students again. Most of her original students that served during the Reaper Wars had already graduated and were now part of the new Biotic Support Platoon that is currently being stationed on the _SSV Everest. _

Jack's new batch of student shows promise, but all of them are too reserved to use their biotic power to their full potential. Jack's duty now was to make them use their biotic prowess to their full potential.

"Troi, front and centre," ordered Jack to one of this batch's most promising student, Cadet 1st Class Elizabeth Troi. Troi was unsure of herself and slowly made her way to the center of the training room. "Come on Troi, we don't have all day," barked Jack.

When Troi finally reached the center of the room, Jack activated the training simulation. Immediately, non-lethal projectiles were fired at Troi. Troi quickly formed a biotic barrier around her to protect her from the projectiles. Jack nodded approvingly of Troi's initial show, then Jack proceeded to increase the level. The increase in level made the fire rate of the projectiles increase, now the the projectiles were fired at twice the original speed and was fired at an even higher frequency. Troi tried her best to keep her barriers up, but the constant barrage of fire stressed her beyond her limit and she dropped her barriers. The training room's safety feature immediately activated and stopped the simulation.

"Still weak Troi," said Jack while offering a hand to Troi. "But there is a slight improvement." Jack then turned to the rest of her students, "Alright, enough for today you weaklings, drink you juices and hit the hay. Tomorrow we start at 0700 hours. Dismissed."

Jack's students then left the training room one at a time, with Jack following behind them.

**Alliance Advance Pilot Training School, **

**The Citadel.**

Joker sat next to the cadet that was under his tutelage and carefully watched the cadet and his actions. The Normandy after being repaired and retrofitted due to the damage sustained during the liberation of Earth, was pulled back from active duty and put on reserve indefinitely and now was a museum ship. Joker was devastated that he probably would not be able to fly the Normandy ever again. The Alliance recognizing that Joker was the best pilot in the fleet, put Joker in charge of training an elite group of future pilots. Joker only accepted the position because of EDI had encouraged him to take the position.

The cadet next to him was Cadet Michael Pierre , Joker watched Pierre carefully as he tried to initiate evasive maneuvers. According to Pierre's dossier, Pierre was one of the best and upcoming pilots in the Alliance. _Let's see whether you're the best_, mused Joker as he continued to evaluate Pierre. The training simulation that Pierre was taking part in was the Normandy's flight through the Omega 4-relay. Alarm bells then filled the cockpit and the simulation was shut down, indicating that Pierre had failed the simulation. _Elite and upcoming my ass, he only lasted a minute and a half_, thought Joker to himself as he was filling up the cadet's performance on his datapad.

After dismissing Pierre for the day, Joker took a moment and sat down at the pilot seat. He missed the feeling of seating down at the pilot's seat.

"Jeff is everything alright ?" asked a synthetic sounding voice that was filled with emotion . Jeff turned around while still sitting down at the pilot's chair to face the voice he knew was EDI. "Hi EDI, I was just thinking about the Normandy. I miss flying her, these simulations has nothing on flying the real Normandy. I need a challenge, something to get the adrenalin pumping" EDI proceeded to the seat next to Joker. _Just like back on the Normandy,_ mused Joker as EDI took the seat next to him.

"If you want a challenge Jeff, I already have an idea," replied EDI to Joker's earlier statement.

"Really ? What is it ?" asked a now curious Joker.

"Raising a family," answered EDI. Joker was stunned, he did not know whether EDI was serious or telling a joke. So he had to ask her. "EDI are you serious ? Or are you telling a joke ?"

"I am serious Jeff," replied EDI, "my observation of Shepard and Ashley shows that raising a family is challenging, but at the same time rewarding."

Joker scratched his head, "Ya but how are we, you know going to get kids ?" asked Joker while looking perplexed. EDI looked at him with her silvery eyes and replied, "Adoption."

Joker realising that he had just asked a really stupid question to EDI gave himself a face palm . EDI waited for Joker to finish before saying, "My scans of the extranet shows that there are still many orphans from the Reaper Wars that have yet to be adopted. We should visit one of the many orphanages located on the Citadel and Earth to find a suitable child."

Joker knew that EDI wanted to do this and when EDI had set her mind on something, there was no way of making her back off. "Ok EDI, we'll go visit these orphanages. Just remember EDI we are going to have a kid, not a pet." EDI nodded her head before replying, "I am fully aware of that Jeff."

Joker and EDI then got up from their respective seats and made their way out of the cockpit simulator, hand in hand.

**Paradise Bar, **

**Rio de Janiero, Earth.**

James Vega, Jacob Taylor and Steven Cortez was sitting down and relaxing at the bar while drinking their own respective pint of beer. James had befriended Jacob during the battle for Earth when they both responded to a distress call by the 3rd Alliance Reconnaissance Platoon. James and Jacob became quick friends with each other due to their shared background when it came to the relationship with their own respective father. Steve Cortez had gotten to know Jacob after he was introduced to Jacob by James.

"So what have you been up to Jacob ?" asked James after taking a gulp out of his beer. Jacob took a sip out of his beer before replying, "Nothing much, just training and educating the Alliance's future marines and taking care of Jeremy and Bryn."

"How old is little Jeremy now?" asked Cortez to Jacob.

"He's about to be four in sixth months time," answered Jacob.

James took a sip out of his beer before replying Jacob's statement, "Damn, he's getting big." Jacob chuckled slightly at his friend's comment.

"So what have you been up to ?" asked Jacob to his friend.

"Just got back from my tour of duty on board the _SSV Bueno Aires. _Right in the middle of shore leave right now. Honestly, my last tour of duty was more like a long training mission than an actually mission. I kinda miss those days on the Normandy, there was action at every turn we took," answered James before taking a sip out of his pint of beer.

"Haha you won't be saying that if you had to be the one which had to constantly repair the shuttle you guys flew down in," said a laughing Cortez to Vega's last statement.

Vega and Jacob both laughed at Cortez's last statement. "So Cortez what have you been up to ?"

Cortez took a sip out of his beer before replying, "I went back to the Ferris' Field colony and helped out in the rebuilding efforts there. I'm just back on Earth to visit you guys and a few friends before heading back to Ferris' Field."

James and Jacob both nodded their heads in understanding at Cortez's reply. They all took a sip out of their pint of beer. Realising that the air had suddenly become too serious James took out his pack of cards and started dealing. "Come on you locos, we are going to play a nice game of poker. Loser buys the next round."


	5. Unknown Enemy

**20 Years Later. **

**Presidium Embassy,**

**The Citadel.**

David-Kaidan Shepard quickly exited the elevator that led up to the wards of the Citadel Embassy. _I still don't understand why those elevators move so slowly ?_ mused David as he quickly moved through the sea of people. David was late for the meeting that he and his sister had with the Council. Both he and Madeline were representatives for the Alliance in trying to get more Alliance ships to break off from the Citadel fleet to patrol the Terminus system that was growing even more lawless.

David finally reached the entrance to the Council Tower. Before he could enter the elevator that led to the council chambers which was on the highest floor, David had to be scanned by C-Sec to ensure no fire arms entered the building. A batarian C-Sec officer walked up to David and proceeded to scan David with his omni-tool. After a few seconds the Batarian signaled David that he was free to enter . David thanked the officer and quickly made his way to the elevator. _Madeline is going to be so mad at me,_ mused David as the elevator doors slide close.

David exited the elevator as soon as the doors slid open and made his way to the council chambers. David saw that Madeline was already there waiting for him by the stairs that led up to the council chamber, arms folded and with that " I'm annoyed look" on her face. Madeline's shoulder length fiery red hair made Madeline even more scary. Madeline was very much like their mother, both in beauty and in temperament. David on the other hand was very much like his father; he had his father's looks as well as charisma and diplomatic skill. But he does not have much opportunity to showcase his diplomatic skills due to his laid back nature. But he had hoped to change people's perception of him, especially the top brass. David braced himself for a scolding of a lifetime that he thought only for a moment ago that his mother could give.

"You're late," said Madeline with a hint of annoyance as well as anger in her voice.

"Sorry I got held up in traffic, and you know how slow those elevators are," explained David to his sister while trying to maintain at arms length away from his sister.

Madeline shook her head in disappointment before saying to David, "Come on, we better not keep the council waiting." Madeline then proceeded to walk up the stairs that led to the council chamber with David trailing behind her.

When both Madeline and David reached the council chamber, the council was in the middle of discussing something. Both Madeline and David stood in silence until the council acknowledged their presence. Although their father was on the council, it did not mean that they would get any preferential treatment whatsoever. The council finally finished their discussion and turned around to face the two Shepard twins

The Salarian councilor was the first one to speak, "Ah you have finally decided to join us," said the Salarian councilor sarcastically to both Madeline and David. "It is not normal for the council to wait for people who requested a presence in front of the council to be late. It was only through the grace of both Councilor Tevos and Shepard that made us wait."

Shepard looked to his children and smiled briefly at them to let them know he cared.

THe Salarian councilor was about to continue his speech about tardiness, but was stopped by the Turian Councilor Sparatus before he could continue. "Councilor Aleion, I suggest that we continue with the session rather than wasting even more time." The Salarian councilor was about to offer a rebuttal but refrained from doing so.

Madeline took a step nearer to the council and activated her omni-tool. "Councilors, myself and Lieutenant Shepard are here today as liaison officers from the Alliance Navy. And the reason as to why we called for today's session is that the Alliance is requesting that the 73rd Scout Flotilla be released from the Citadel Fleet and be allowed to proceed to the Terminus system.

"And what possible reason would we allow one of the core support components of the fleet to leave the Citadel Fleet?" asked the Salarian councilor immediately after Madeline finished talking.

This time it was David's turn to address the council, "Alliance Intelligence believes that the group taking responsibility for the recent string of pirate attacks has a base located in the Terminus system. Our assets on Omega have indicated further that this pirate group has nothing to do with Aria T'Loak and her operations on Omega. This is a separate operation altogether."

The councilors looked at each other while processing the information presented to them. Of course Shepard had already known the information before hand, not because his children were presenting it, but because he still had high level security clearance within the Alliance Navy. Councilor Tevos turned and asked both David and Madeline, "Can your intelligence be trusted?" Madeline not even wasting a single second replied confidently, "Yes."

The Salarian councilor shook her head in objection, "How can you be sure that you intelligence is accurate ? Even our agents from STG has not come upon any intelligence that has definitely placed these "pirates" in the Terminus System."

"Our intelligence source is the best in the galaxy and has been confirmed by our own Alliance Intelligence. Plus I think that the Shadow Broker does not make mistakes," answered a triumphal Madeline to the Salarian councilor's question.

Shepard was not surprised by the answer that his daughter gave the council. Most of the intelligence that the Citadel and the Allied Fleets were getting were from Liara, her intelligence network in the Terminus is far superior to any intelligence network that the Citadel races currently have in the Terminus.

While Madeline and the Salarian threw verbal blows at one another yet again, David's attention was drawn to a skybus that was hovering rather closely to the large window of the council chamber. _That's interesting; I thought traffic was not allowed to enter the Council Tower's air space,_ mused David to himself. The door to the skybus opened revealing a figure that was armed with a rocket launcher. The figure shot the rocket towards the council chamber. "Get down ! " yelled David to the councilors and his sister. Shepard managed to tackle Councilor Tevos to the ground before the rocket launcher shattered the window's glass. Councilor Sparatus had managed to get the Salarian councilor to the grown as well before the rocket broke the glass. Shepard looked up to see that both David and Madeline had managed to get into cover. It was apparent that the kinetic barriers that protected the windows of the council chamber was not strong enough to resist the rocket that was launched towards it.

Not soon after the glass shattered due to the impact of the rocket that was launched towards it, unknown figures armed with M-55 Argus assault riffles started to pour into the council chamber. David and Madeline who were still in cover overheard one of the figures talking to another figure, "find the councilors, we need them alive." David began to charge up his biotic power to assault the intruders, but his sister stopped him. "We need to come up with a strategy, not go in guns or biotic blazing."

Before David could power down the biotic throw that he was preparing, one of the unknown assailants was sent hurtling towards him and Madeline. David and Madeline peered out of their cover to see that their father was using his own biotic talents to slow down the attackers. David and Madeline were both amazed at their father's skills. They had seen their father in action, but only from vids, never in real life.

Shepard's biotic throw knocked back two more of the unknown assailants to the wall. Shepard seeing that the two assailants had fallen not too far from the biotic barrier that councilor Tevos had erected rushed out of the barrier and grabbed the two assailants' M-55 Argus assault riffles.

"David, Madeline, catch," yelled Shepard to his children as he threw the assault riffles towards them. Shepard after throwing the riffles to his two children proceeded to grab one of the dead assailants M-3 Predator side-arm before heading back to the Councilor Tevos' biotic barrier. David and Madeline both checked their riffles' thermal clip. Both David and Madeline had about two dozen shots and had to use them wisely.

Madeline got up from her cover and took a shot at one of the assailants, Madeline's shot hit the assailant on the head, "Headshot !" yelled Madeline. Madeline was definitely her mother's daughter, both in beauty, temperament and when it came to handling a rifle.

David got out of cover and proceeded to fire a burst of fire towards one of the assailants. One of the shots hit the assailant in the arm and the other two hit the assailant in the abdomen.

Shepard managed to take down another unknown assailant. His thermal clip was about to be exhausted, so he had to make every shot count. Although his thermal clip was about to be exhausted, the unknown assailants were starting to fall back.

"Get back to the transport !" yelled the commander of the unknown assailants. One of his troops next to him was shot down by Shepard and another one in front on him was shot down by both David and Madeline. The commander and what remained of his assault squad activated their jet packs and made their way back to the sky bus that served as their troop transport. Shepard, David and Madeline unloaded what was left of their thermal clips on the sky bus as it speed away, but even that was not enough to take down the skybus.

"Damn," yelled both David and Madeline in unison.

"Everyone alright back there ?" asked Shepard to his fellow councilors. All three councilors nodded one after another. "Good job kids," said Shepard to his kids. Shepard took a moment to survey the damage of the room, and was surprised that C-Sec had not responded to the attack yet. Shepard's attention then turned to one of the unknown assailants who was seen flailing in a pool of his own blood. Shepard quickly made his way to the dying assailant, "Who are you ? asked Shepard. "Why did you attack the council ?" asked Shepard again. The mystery assailant tried to speak, but could not as he was choking on his own blood. The unknown assailant then bleed out and died in front of Shepard.

The Turian councilor looked over Shepard who was crouching over the dead body of the assailant to find any evidence that could allude to his identity. Councilor Sparatus' attention was caught when he laid his eyes on the symbol on the dead assailants bloody body armor. "I have seen that symbol before," said Councilor Sparatus to Shepard, referring to the four dagger symbol on the dead assailant's body armor.

"Where ?" asked David who was helping his father search the body for clues. "From a military report from one of our outer colony world. It reported that unknown commandos stormed the colony's weapon depot and tried to steal a crate of thermal clips as well as assault riffles. Of course we managed to stop them before they could get away. But they managed to inflict a significant number of casualties on the colony's defense force. But that was almost 5 years ago. We thought it was just a random pirate raid. This attack might just prove otherwise"

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps that lead up to the council chamber. Shepard, David, Madeline and all the councilors turned to face the sound of steps that were coming up the stairs. The sight that greeted them was Commander Bailey and a squad of C-Sec Armed Response Unit officers. "Make sure to document and mark every single bullet hole and spent thermal clip," ordered Bailey to his officers before making his way to the elder Shepard.

"Shepard, good to see you are alright," said Bailey to the elder Shepard. "Bailey, good to see that C-Sec is finally here." Bailey shook his head, "Better late than never," replied Bailey to Shepard's statement. Madeline who was standing next to her father asked Bailey, "Why did C-Sec take so long to respond ?"

"I think that is only a matter to be heard by the councilor. No offense kid," answered Bailey to Madeline. Madeline was about to say something about her dislike of the situation but was held back when her father gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Madeline then left Bailey and Shepard alone as she made her way to David who was taking pictures of the crime scene with his omni-tool. With Madeline gone, Shepard signaled Bailey to walk with him.

"So what's the deal Bailey? Who are these guys ?" asked Shepard to Bailey who was walking next to him.

"Shepard I seriously have no idea. We just know that they are very good. These bastards took down the Citadel Tower's perimeter sensors, the Tower's defense system as well as jamming all communication to and and from the towers within a 500 meter radius. Whoever they are, they must be either rich or well connected to get their hands on hardware that could take down C-Sec defences. Heck we did not even know the Tower was under attack until reports were coming in from citizens that stated they saw smoke coming from the highest floor of the tower. We are now trying to track the skybus that witnesses say they saw speeding away," answered Bailey to Shepard's questions.

Shepard nodded his head in understanding," Bailey I should go and let you get back to work." Shepard extended his arm to shake Bailey's arm in which Bailey returned the gesture.

"You should check up on your kids. See how they are doing," said Bailey to Shepard before rejoining his officers.

David and Madeline were both viewing their omni-tool when Shepard placed each of his arms on both David and Madeline respectively. "How are you kids doing ?" asked the elder Shepard to his two children.

"We're fine dad, we trained for this," replied Madeline to her father's question. "Don't worry about us dad, we're old enough to take care of ourselves," said David while looking down at his omni-tool. Shepard smiled, he can't imagine how fast they grew up, it was just like yesterday that they were still in diapers and still learning to talk.

Madeline looked at her dad, "Dad can we go after these assailants ?" Shepard looked at Madeline and replied,"And how are you going to do that ?" David looked up from his omni-tool and answered his father's question, "I've managed to track down the skybus' emissions readings, it seems like it was headed to Zakera ward."

Although Shepard would have gone after these assailant in his younger days in a heart beat, Shepard also had to remember that he was a Spectre which granted him extraordinary legal lee way and power, lee way and power which David and Madeline did not have. "I'm sorry kids, I can't let you go after them. Let C-Sec handle this. Both of you go home and get some rest. I'll join you guys and mom later " said Shepard to both David and Madeline.

Madeline was about to ask her dad why he would not let them go after them, but before Madeline could even open her mouth, David pulled her aside and proceeded to drag her way, "Alright dad, see you later back at the apartment," said David while trying to get Madeline to follow him.

Once David and Madeline reached the bottom of the steps that led to the Council Chambers, Madeline pulled away from her twin brother and asked, "Why did you do that for ? " David signaled Madeline to talk softer, "You know dad won't let us go after them. We don't have the authority. There is no reason to waste your time arguing with dad," whispered David to Madeline. Madeline knew that her twin was right and let out a sigh of disappointment. "But, I know someone in C-Sec who could help us in tracking them down," said David to Madeline. Madeline knew exactly who David was talking about.

**Zakera Ward, C-Sec station,**

**Citadel.**

"No," said Aurelius Vakarian to David and Madeline who were standing in front of his desk. " Come on, Aurelius we know how much you hate sitting behind this desk. Now is your chance to get out from behind that desk,to do some good and get some action at the same time" said David to his good friend Aurelius. The young turian shook his head, " You know if things go south with this, we'll all be in big trouble." Madeline patted Aurelius on his back and replied him, " Don't worry Aurelius, we won't try to get into too much trouble." Aurelius let out a huge sigh before replying, "Alright, let's go then." David and Madeline both smiled at each other upon hearing that Aurelius would be following them. All three of them proceeded to leave the C-Sec station and make their way to the last known location of the skybus emission.

David, Madeline and Aurelius were all seated in the C-Sec patrol car that Aurelius had gotten from the C-Sec vehicle requisition officer to take down to the lower levels of Zakera Ward. "So what can you tell us about the area we are going to ?" asked David to Aurelius who was driving the patrol car. "The lower levels of Zakera Wards is a place the average Citadel citizen would not go to. Crime down there is relatively high and but not as high as like on Omega." Madeline who was sitting at the back seat of the patrol car looked out of the patrol car's window before stating, "You do know that these guys will be heavily armed, do we have the means to take them down if things goes bad ?" Aurelius chuckled slightly before replying Madeline, "Madeline you know me, you think I'll go anywhere without being well prepared ? I have some equipment back in the boot, I'll hand it out to you guys after we have reached our destination." Madeline smiled happily at Aurelius' statement. _This is going to good,_ mused Madeline as she continued looking out the patrol car's window.

**Lower Zakera Wards, Warehouse District**

**The Citadel.**

The search for the skybus that the unknown assailants used in their attack on the Citadel Council eventually led David, Madeline and Aurelius to the lower warehouse storage area that was located at the lowest levels of Zakera Ward. Aurelius parked the C-Sec patrol car on an empty lot that was near to the warehouse's entrance. As soon as Aurelius exited the patrol car, he made his way to the patrol car's boot and opened it. Inside the boot contained a small weapons cache that could easily take down a small gang. "Oh my, goodness. Won't this be a little overkill ? " said a shocked David as he saw the amount of weapons and thermal clips stored behind the patrol car's boot. "Come on bro, there is no such thing as not enough guns," replied Madeline to her brother. Aurelius nodded in agreement with Madeline before replying, "Plus we don't know what they have installed for us. Better to be well equipped instead of under." Aurelius reached into the boot and took out a M-4 Shuriken sub-machine gun, "Here you go David," said Aurelius as he handed the weapon as well as two additional thermal clips to David. David took the weapon from his friend and immediately checked on the status of the thermal clip that was already loaded into the M-4 Shuriken before thanking the Turian. Aurelius after handing David his weapon looked back into the boot and proceeded to take out a M-8 Avenger assault riffle from the boot to hand to Madeline. "And here you go Madeline, a M-8 Avenger assault riffle just like you like," said Aurelius as he handed Madeline the riffle as well as two spare thermal clips. "Sweet," said Madeline as she checked down the riffles' scope. "And for me, a M-92 Mantis sniper riffle. Those baddies won't know what hit them," said Aurelius as he took out his sniper riffle from the boot of the car.

"Let's go get some bad guys," said David to both Madeline and Aurelius, in which both Madeline and Aurelius nodded in agreement. The trio then made their way to the warehouse's .

The entrance to get inside the warehouse was sealed shut when the trio reached it. "Great how are we going to get in there ?" asked a frustrated Madeline to both Aurelius and David. David replied Madeline calmly, "Don't worry, I think I've got a decryption program or two that could unlock this door. Stand back." David then activated his omni-tool and proceeded to hack the locked door. Aurelius who was looking at David's omni-tool while he was busy unlocking the door commented on the decryption program that he was using, "You do realise that the decryption protocol you are currently using is illegal on the Citadel right ? I could report you." David looked up to his friend and replied sarcastically, "Really ? I didn't know that ." Aurelius let out of small chuckle while Madeline was busy watching their backs. The holographic lock indicator that was red turned green, indicating that the door had been opened. David deactivated his omni-tool and stepped into the warehouse, followed by both Aurelius and Madeline.

Most of the lights of the warehouse were turned off, but the light from the lights that were turned on was enough to light up most of the warehouse floor. David activated his omni-tool and pointed towards the direction of where the skybus was located. The skybus was located at the center of the large warehouse. Both David and Madeline knew that this skybus was the skybus in question as it was lined with bullet holes. Aurelius and David both stepped into the skybus, the interior of the sky bus was painted with blood.

"That's a lot of blood," said a shocked Aurelius to David who was standing next to him. David activated his omni-tool and proceeded to scan the bus' interior. "The blood that we are seeing comes from various different species, there is human blood, Turian blood, Batarian blood and even Asari blood. Interesting." Aurelius activated his own omni-tool and proceeded to scan each dried up blood pool for DNA, "Let's see whether C-Sec has any of these people in our database." Madeline who was patrolling the perimeter surrounding the crime scene suddenly entered the crime scene. Before David or Aurelius could ask why Madeline entered the crime scene Madeline quickly put her hands on David's and Aurelius' mouth to make them keep quite.

"Shh, I hear someone coming," whispered Madeline to both David and Aurelius. The trio made their way to the skybus' port window and peered out behind it a little. What they saw were two commandoes which had the exact same symbol like the assailants that assaulted the Citadel Council.

"Are you certain that someone entered the warehouse ?" asked the Turian commando to the human commando next to him. "I'm pretty sure the warehouse's alarm system went off," replied the human commando to the Turian commando. "Come on, let's go back. The commander will want a report on this. And we still have to assist in evacuating this premise," said the Turian to the human who just replied , "Alright." The Turian and human commando then made their way where they had came from.

"We have to follow them," whispered Madeline to David and Aurelius. Aurelius peered up from cover to make sure they had walked away. "Wait for a minute or two. We need to make sure that they had gone back before continuing on," said Aurelius to Madeline.

After a minute had past, the trio got out of the skybus and made their way deeper into the warehouse. "Doesn't anyone feel strange that no one has confronted us yet ? I mean these are the same people that attacked the council and caught C-Sec off guard. I thought that there would be more guards, or a more sophisticated anti-intrusion system," voiced Aurelius to both David and Madeline. "Ya, it's strange that he have not encountered any resistance yet. We should be on guard" agreed David with Aurelius. Madeline shook her head, "Who cares, as long we are not getting shot at, we're good. But yes, we should still be on guard" said Madeline to both David and Aurelius.

The trio entered another area of the warehouse. This area like the previous one, was relatively dark as well. Before the trio could venture further into the warehouse, a voice greeted them over the warehouse's PA system "Well well well, look what he have here. Intruders. I have to commend you for foiling our kidnapping attempt on the council as well as being able to track us down here. But this is the end of the line for you." Immediately after the voice had finished speaking, David, Madeline and Aurelius could here the sound of multiple guns being cocked to the firing position. The trio quickly made their way to cover as the enemy started opening fire on them.

"You wanted action Aurelius ? You got some now," yelled Madeline as the sound of gunfire was drowning here voice. Aurelius turned to face Madeline, "But not like this," retorted Aurelius as he checked on the status of this M-92 Mantis sniper rifle. "Aurelius," yelled David to his friend, "can you contact C-Sec for backup ?" Aurelius activated his earpiece, "This is officer Aurelius, I need an Armed Response Unit at the warehouse district immediately." No one replied Aurelius' request. There was only static. Aurelius turned to David and Madeline who was trying to stay low in cover so not to get shot at, "I can't contact C-Sec command, I think they're jamming our communications." David looked at both Madeline and Aurelius, "Then I guess it's up to us to take them down." Madeline and Aurelius immediately nodded in agreement with David's statement.

David waited for the right moment to get out of cover to return fire, and the moment arose when the enemy stopped firing to clear their spent thermal clip. David quickly got out of cover and fired a burst of three shots from his M-4 Shuriken Submachine gun. All three shots hit one of the enemy commandos in the chest, killing the commando. Madeline who also took notice of the opportunity to return fire got out of cover and fired a few rounds from her M-8 Avenger. Her shots hit not one, but three enemy combatants. Aurelius took the moment of respite from enemy gunfire to get to higher ground to better utilize his sniper riffle. Once up on higher ground, Aurelius quickly picked a target and proceeded to take a shot at one of the enemy. Aurelius' shot was true and straight, dealing a deadly headshot to the enemy. "Headshot !" yelled Aurelius triumphantly.

But soon, the enemy started to return fire to the trio. Both David and Madeline had to get back into cover immediately as their shields were starting to get hit. Aurelius was protected from enemy fire due to the fact that he was on higher ground which made it harder for the enemy commandos to hit him. Aurelius returned fire to the enemy to allow David and Madeline to return fire as well. The sniper shots taken by Aurelius managed to take down three more enemies. The dwindling rate of gun fire allowed David and Madeline to get out of cover to return fire to the enemy. After two minutes of intense fire fighting between the trio and the enemies, the trio came out victorious. David and Madeline waited for Aurelius to get down from his vantage point before continuing on deeper in to the warehouse.

"I guess we are on the right path. Hope we don't encounter more resistance" said Aurelius as they made their way up a flight of stairs to the upper levels of the warehouse to the administrative offices. Madeline who was walking ahead of him replied, "Don't bet on it, I bet that there will be more resistance the deeper we get into the administrative centre." David who was taking point replied both his sister and friend, "I don't think we will encounter too much resistance from here on in until we reach the administrative centre. Scans taken by my omni-tool state that there are no bio-signs ahead of us. Scans indicate that the concentration of the bio-signs seem to be coming from inside the administrative centre. We will meet the most resistance when we reach into the administrative centre."

After a few minutes of walking, the trio arrived at a long corridor that led down to the warehouse's administrative centre. Suddenly the ceiling of the corridors opened up, releasing a small team of LOKI mechs as David, Madeline and Aurelius walked down the corridor to make their way to the centre. The corridor did not have any cover for the trio to take in, so they had to hope that their kinetic barriers would hold. David fired an overload shot towards the LOKI mechs, disabling two LOKI mechs due to the chain reaction created by the blast. Madeline released a barrage of shots from her riffle, taking down many of the LOKI mechs in the process. Aurelius also managed to take down a couple of mechs for himself.

"LOKI mechs, I guess they are running out of troops," stated Madeline to both David and Aurelius in regards to the use of LOKI mechs instead of the elite commandos that were used earlier on. "We must be getting really close. Let' keep our guard up," said Aurelius as he turned over one of the LOKI mechs to salvage it's memory core as well as their dropped thermal clips. Aurelius proceeded to give the salvaged thermal clips to both David and Madeline. "Come on, we better get moving," said David while signalling Madeline and Aurelius to follow him.

David, Madeline and Aurelius was greeted by the sight of multiple commandos pointing their riffles at them as soon as they entered the administrative centre. The only person who was not pointing a gun at them was a medium built man with dark brown hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. David assumed that person was the leader of the group.

The man began talking to the trio, "I have to commend you on getting so deep into our facility. I thought that the first group of commandos could have taken care of you. I should not be surprised that you managed to take them all down actually, since you two are the son and daughter of both Councilor Shepard and Commander Williams, and you, you are the son of Garrus Vakarian and Tali 'Zorrah. But I'm afraid that you have gotten too deep, you should have left the matter alone. Now I have to kill you." The commander of the enemy then signaled his commandos to open fire on the trio before preparing his own weapon.

David, Madeline and Aurelius split up in in different directions before getting to cover. "Madeline, give me suppressive fire. Aurelius if you can take a shot, take it. I'm going to try to get as close to the enemy commander. Leave the commander alive, shoot to incapacitate not kill. We need him alive. " ordered David to Madeline and Aurelius, in which they nodded in understanding. Madeline got out of cover momentarily and fired at the enemy. Madeline managed to hit two of the enemy commandos. Aurelius tried to take a shot at the commander, but he was being blocked his commandos, so Aurelius took a shot at the commando next to him, killing the commando. David waited for the right moment to get out of cover, as soon as he got out of cover, David shot an overload burst towards the enemy which incapacitated three enemies due to the chain lightning effect. David quickly released a spray of bullets towards the incapacitated enemies, killing them all.

The enemy commander realising that his forces were being cut down one by one decided to make a run for the room's exit. Aurelius seeing what the enemy commander was doing quickly lined up a shot and proceeded to take the shot. Aurelius' shot hit the enemy commander in the leg, forcing him down to the ground. David and Madeline took care of the remaining enemy commandos before making their way cautiously to where the enemy commander was.

The enemy commander was lying down in a pool of a blood that was coming from his leg wound. Madeline kicked away the enemy commander's weapon out of reach from him. Before pointing her riffle at him. David stood over the dying commander, "Who are you people ?" asked David. The dying commander coughed up blood and laughed before replying David, "Like hell I'll tell you." Madeline who was a moment ago pointing her riffle towards the enemy commander from a distance made her way to the dying commander and placed the riffle on the enemy commander's forehead, "Tell me who you are and what your group wants. Or so help me I'll blow your brains out all the way through the Omega 4-relay," said an angry and frustrated Madeline. The enemy commander laughed a bit before coughing up more blood, " It's no use threatening a dead man." Madeline was about to squeeze her riffle's trigger, but David quickly reached for her riffle to stop her. David looked to his sister and shook his head, "It's not worth it Madeline. Don't sink to their level. Think of what dad would do." Madeline knowing that her father would never kill a defenseless dying man lowered her riffle and walked away.

David turned his attention away from his sister and to the dying enemy commander. "Tell me who you are ?" asked David to the enemy commander. The enemy commander coughed up more blood and looked at David with his blood shot eyes, " Go to hell." The commander then coughed up more blood and died. David shook his head as they had reached a dead end in finding out the identities of the people that attacked the Council.

"Hey David, Madeline you might want to come over here," said Aurelius who was standing over an active computer terminal with his omni-tool active at the other end of the room. David and Madeline holstered their weapons and made their way to Aurelius. "What have you got for us Aurelius?" asked David to his friend. Aurelius entered a few commands into his omni-tool before replying David, "It seems that before we attacked, the commander was sending a encrypted communication to someone. BUt I don't know who actually." Madeline who was standing next to Aurelius asked the Turian C-Sec officer, "Do you know where the communication went to ?" Aurelius shook his head, "No, they were smart enough to bounce off the signal through multiple locations. I'm guessing that they have some sort of operation on the planets which they bounced the signal off"

"Do you know which planet they bounced the signal off ?" asked David to Aurelius. Aurelius who was looking at the computer terminal the whole time turned around to face David before replying, "Ya I have them, the signal bounced of Noveria, Illium and finally Omega." Madeline who just listening attentively to her brother and Aurelius finally spoke, "So what are we waiting for ? Let's go get them."

"Three of us can't go after an entire organization of elite commandos. We need a ship and a crew" replied David to his sister's statement. Aurelius nodded his head in agreement, " I have to agree with David. There is no way three of us can take down an entire secret elite organization that made a fool of C-Sec without reinforcement." Madeline folded her hands and asked both David and Aurelius, "So we'll go to the Alliance then. They sure will help us go after these bastards."

"I don't think it will be that easy, the Alliance does not have much reach and pull in those planets that were listed. We need support from the Council. We need Spectre status," said David to Madeline. "And just how are we going to get Spectre status ?" asked Madeline in return. David looked at his sister, "We'll have to ask dad to convince the Council to give Spectre status to one of us." Madeline was shocked at her brother's statement, it was very unlike David to ask their father to use his political pull to help them out. But Madeline knew that he would only ask their dad to use his political pull if the situation really warranted it. David looked to Aurelius, "Aurelius, file a report with C-Sec and inform Commander Bailey about everything we have learned from this base. And get some C-Sec officers down here to process the scene. We need to know whether there are more cells hidden on the Citadel" Aurelius nodded his head, "Alright, I'll inform C-Sec straight away." David knew that this was the time to step up, the time to grow up.

Once the trio had searched the entire room for any useful information or any usable equipment that they could use in the future, they proceeded to leave the warehouse and make their way back to the patrol car to take them back to the upper levels of the Citadel. They had some work to do.


	6. Normandy's New Journey

**Shepard Family Apartment, **

**Silversun Strip, Citadel.**

Shepard sat at one end of the living room with Ashley while both David and Madeline sat at the other end. Shepard and Ashley were both reading the after action report that Aurelius had filled with C-Sec. Commander Bailey as soon as he read the report decided to send a copy to Shepard to review it. Shepard finished reading the report and passed the report over to Ashley before rubbing his temples. Both David and Madeline sat in silence and waited for their father to speak. Finally Shepard spoke, "So after I told you two to drop it, you still went after them ? Do you know how much trouble you two could be in with C-Sec and quite possibly the council ?" Both David and Madeline nodded in silence. Shepard continued, "Thankfully no civilians got hurt or you two as well as Aurelius would be in big trouble. How would I explain to Uncle Garrus and Aunt Talia if Aurelius got into trouble ?"

Ashley just sat next to husband and continued to read the after action report that C-Sec had given Shepard. David finally spoke, "Dad, we had to go after them. With all the red tape that C-Sec has to go through and not to mention the Council impeding their investigations with all their questions, by the time C-Sec actually gets down to finding the attackers the trails would have already gone cold," defended David as to his, Madeline and Aurelius's actions in regard to that situation. Shepard knew that David was correct, the amount of bureaucratic red tape that C-Sec had to go through was less than compared to the old days when he was an active Spectre, but there was still enough red tape to cover and entire thresher maw.

Madeline who was quite all this time finally spoke, "Dad we need to go after these people. They are dangerous and they don't seem to be afraid of anything. If they could launch an attack on the council, they probably have more in plan. Probably taking down the council was the first step in a larger scheme," explained Madeline to her father. _Why does this suddenly feel like a council session_, mused Madeline as she reached for her drink that was on the coffee table.

Shepard closed his eyes to process all the information he had just received. Shepard knew that the former Spectre in him wanted to pursue these assailants to the ends of the galaxy or at best, let his children go after them like he, Ashley and the rest of the crew of the Normandy use to. The councilor in him knew that getting the other councilors onboard in letting both David and Madeline go after these assailants would be a massive political undertaking. And the father in him did not want to put both his children in harms way. But Shepard knew that sending both David and Madeline to investigate who these people are was the best solution as most of the Council's Spectres were all deployed on their own time sensitive missions.

Shepard took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Alright, I'll speak to the council as well as Alliance Command. But I'm only doing this because you three already started investigating as to the identity of the unknown assailants. And also because most of the council Spectres have already been deployed," informed Shepard to his two children.

David and Madeline both smiled and got up from their seats and proceeded to hug their father, "You won't regret this dad, we'll make you proud," said both David and Madeline. Both of them then proceeded to leave the living room to pack for their upcoming mission while discussing which weapons would be best to use if the situation arose.

Shepard let out a huge sigh, "Were we like that when we were younger ?" asked Shepard to Ashley who had just finished reading the C-Sec after action report. Ashley rested her head on Shepard's shoulder and replied him, "No, I think we were much crazier. We had more explosions, giant Alien ships that could brain wash people and that crazy Mako that you use to drive around in ." Shepard chuckled lightly at his wife's statement and kissed her gently on the forehead and put his hand around his wife. Both Shepard and Ashley just sat silently in each other's embrace, and just enjoyed the tender moment in silent.

**Council Tower, **

**Council Private Chamber, The Citadel.**

Ever since Shepard brought forth the idea of granting either David or Madeline provisional Spectre status to pursue the unknown group that attacked the Council, Salarian Councilor Seloun has been arguing non-stop about the various political implications that would accompany giving either David or Madeline Spectre status. As far as Shepard was concerned, Seloun was filibustering the Council. Finally Councilor Sparatus voiced his discontent about the situation, "Enough, this is not getting us anywhere." Seloun who was in the middle of a sentence stopped to address Spratus, "I am sorry Sparatus, but we have to address the various political implications of giving the humans two new Spectres," argued Seloun.

"I too am all too aware about the various "implications" of giving them Spectre status. But the situation calls for it. As far as I am concerned, war has been declared on the council and we must do what ever it takes to hunt down these transgressors. And the more we waste time "debating" the more time our new enemy has to hide. Furthermore, the humans were the ones who managed to gather critical intelligence to do so, they should be given the honour to finish the hunt," countered Sparatus to Seloun's last statement. Ever since the end of the Reaper Wars, Councilor Sparatus has viewed the humans in a more positive light as opposed to the current Salarian who replaced Councilor Valern.

Seloun was about to start another line of argument with Sparatus but was stopped by Councilor Tevos before he could even utter a single word. Councilor Tevos then proceeded to address her fellow Councilors that were present. "I have to agree with Councilor Sparatus' statement, the longer we waste our time "debating" about the implications of granting Shepard's request the more time this unknown group has to regroup or slip away all together. The last time we ignored a threat, we nearly lost everything that we held dear. That's why I feel that it is necessary to grant Shepard's request." Councilor Sparatus nodded his head in agreement to Tevos' statement while Seloun shook his head in utter disbelief.

Shepard who was attentively listening to his fellow councilors finally spoke, "Councilor Seloun, the council has been attacked and if we don't find out who these people are, we are not only putting ourselves at risk but every life that inhabits the Citadel. If these people could take down C-Sec defences, I would think that they could have done much more damage if they wanted to. Seloun, we need to stand united to face this new threat."

Seloun waved his hand in dismissal of Shepard's plea and proceeded to leave the chamber. Tevos shook her head in disappointment at Seloun unprofessional behavior before addressing both Shepard and Sparatus who were still in the room, "Since Councilor Seloun has walked out of the council chamber before deliberations, he has forfeited his vote on the matter. Anyways, I think we all know the outcome of the vote anyways," stated Tevos as she looked to Shepard.

"Councilor Shepard, you may inform both David Shepard and Madeline Shepard that they have been granted provisional Spectre status to pursue their leads in the Terminus System. And Goddess go with them" said Tevos to Shepard.

"Thank you Tevos, I known they won't let us down," replied Shepard to his fellow councilor. Sparatus and Tevos wished Shepard well and made their way out of the chamber_. Now I just need to get a ship for them_, mused Shepard as he prepared to leave the council's private chamber.

**Human Embassy,**

**Presidium Embassy, Citadel.**

Shepard had gone to the Human embassy to establish contact with Alliance Navy Central Command which was located on Arcturus Station, to requisition a ship to be used by both David and Madeline. Although the Citadel now orbited Earth since the end of the Reaper Wars, it was easier to go to the Human embassy on the citadel then going down planetside to establish a secured connection with Arcturus Station. The current Arcturus Station like its old counterpart which was destroyed at the beginning of the Reaper Wars is the main command centre as well as staging area for the entire System Alliance Navy. But unlike its old counterpart, the current Arcturus Station does not house the System Alliance Parliament and government. Instead, the System Alliance Parliament is now held in session in various different countries on Earth on a rotation basis. The System Alliance Government on the other hand is now based on Luna as well as on Mars.

Shepard was led by a young Marine guard to the embassy's Quantum Entanglement Communicator. Once Shepard reached the room which contained the QEC, Shepard thanked the young marine guard and proceeded to enter the room. Shepard activated the QEC and waited for the other end to answer the hail. Finally after waiting for a few seconds, the holographic image of the current Alliance Navy Fleet Admiral, Amadou de Abidal appeared in front of him. Fleet Admiral Amadou de Abidal replaced the Alliance Navy's previous fleet admiral, Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett after his retirement from the navy. Amadou de Abidal was of French-African descent and has been known to talk with a heavy French accent.

"Councilor Shepard, good to see you. Can I help you ?" asked Fleet Admiral Abidal with a heavy French accent present in his speech. Fleet Admiral Abidal preferred wearing a berret with the standard Alliance Navy duty officer uniform instead of the officer dress coat that most if not all flag officers preferred. Shepard folded his arms and replied Abidal's question with his own question, "Have you read the report of the attack on the council yet ?" Abidal nodded his head in response to Shepard's question before replying the Human councilor, "Yes I have. I must say that it was very impressive that you and your two children managed to take down an entire squad of elite commandos that took the whole council by surprise. But I would expect nothing less from you Councilor Shepard." Shepard smiled slightly when he heard the Fleet Admiral's compliment.

Shepard walked nearer to the QEC control panel and proceeded to rest his arms on the panel, "I need a ship Admiral Abidal." Admiral Abadou de Abidal raised his eyebrow upon hearing the councilors request. "Why do you need a ship ?" asked Abidal to Shepard. Shepard stopped resting his hands on the panel and answered the Fleet Admiral's question, "It's not for me, but rather the two new provisional human Spectres that were commissioned to find out who were the people that attacked the council. I need a fast and stealthy ship. I need the Normandy."

Abidal stroked his chin, pondering Shepard's request. "Why the Normandy ? The Normandy's technology is more than twenty years obsolete. There are far better ships that I can give you. Ships that are more technologically up to date. "

Shepard shook his head before replying, "Although the Normandy's technology is almost twenty years obsolete, the Normandy is the ship that is most suited for this mission. The Normandy's stealth system will be much needed while they travel through the Terminus system. Plus the Normandy's tactical systems are equivalent to that of a cruiser. With it's small size, speed, stealth system and cruiser strength tactical systems, the Normandy is the perfect ship to enter the Terminus."

Abidal continued to stroke his chin before finally replying Shepard, "Very well councilor, I will prepare the Normandy to be released from the ship museum immediately and to get it fully operational within the week."

"Thank you Admiral Abidal," thanked Shepard to the Alliance Navy's Fleet Admiral. Admiral Abidal nodded in response to Shepard thanking him before replying, "Councilor Shepard if you need anything in the future, please feel free to contact me. Abidal out."

With that, the holographic image of Fleet Admiral Abadou de Abidal faded; ending the conversation between Abidal and Shepard. Shepard then proceeded to make his way out of the QEC room to inform David and Madeline about their new ship.

**Apollo's Cafe, **

**Presidium Commons, The Citadel. **

Shepard waited for Liara at their usual table at Apollo's Cafe which overlooked the Presidium Commons. It was their usual weekly get together, time when both Shepard and Liara sat down and talked about what's new in their life. Shepard had weekly meetings with various members of his former crew. The most frequent people he communicates with is Garrus, Jacob and Joker. Normally Liara would be here early for their weekly get together, but today she was running late. Finally Shepard saw Liara making her way down the steps from the upper level of the Presidium Commons to the lower part where Apollo's Cafe was located in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Shepard," apologized Liara as she took the seat next to Shepard.

"It's alright Liara, I was not waiting for that long," replied Shepard reassuringly to Liara.

Liara handed Shepard the datapad that she was carrying with her before saying, "This is the reason why I was late. It's every piece of information that my agents and I managed to acquire on the group that attacked the council. It was hard to get any solid leads on them as they operated largely in the shadows and even if they made a move, they made it very discreetly and in places where no one would think to make a second look" Shepard opened the datapad and started to review the information; there was not a lot of concrete information, but this was more information than he had a few minutes ago. "Thanks Liara," said Shepard as he put down the datapad on the table.

Liara looked at Shepard with a look of sadness on her face. "What's wrong Liara ?" asked Shepard. Liara just looked at Shepard, "I failed Shepard. I failed being a good Shadow Broker. How could I not pick up on an attempted assassination hit on the Council ? Was I not paying attention ? Was I lax ?" replied Liara to Shepard's question.

"We can't know everything that is going to happen Liara. Not even you," said Shepard reassuringly to the Asari Shaodow Broker. "But I'm suppose to know everything, see everything and hear everything. And for something like that to happen without me even getting any indications of it even happening is troubling," replied Liara to Shepard.

Shepard shook his head, "You can't blame yourself Liara. They were good. Very good. What you can do now is too dig up as much information as you can on them and relay them to me and the Council." Liara gave a slight smile, "I will Shepard. They won't catch me off guard again," said Liara to Shepard. Shepard nodded his head in agreement and smiled upon hearing Liara's new sense of determination.

"So what's this I hear about two new human Spectres that are related to the great Commander Shepard and Commander Ashley Williams ?" questioned Liara rhetorically while smiling. Shepard just smiled before replying Liara.

**Alliance Docking Bay, **

The** Citadel. **

David and Madeline both stepped out of the elevator that led to the docking bay where the Normandy was waiting for them. David as well as Madeline could not believe that they were given the Normandy. Shepard and Ashley who had followed their twins up to the docking bay stood behind them in silence as they too admired the view of the Normandy. A sense of nostalgia washed over Shepard and Ashley as they laid their eyes on the Normandy again. The Shepard family made their way slowly to the airlock that lead to the Normandy in silence. Before David and Ashley entered the airlock which lead to the Normandy, both Shepard and Ashley hugged David and Madeline respectively. Shepard was the first one to break the silence, "I'm so proud of both you. Just remember one thing, both of you, anyone can be a good soldier, but only a few can be a good leader. Treat those under your command well and they will go to the ends of the galaxy for you," advised the elder Shepard to his twins. Ashley who was standing next to Shepard also gave her own advice to David and Madeline, "Remember that you have family that will always be willing to talk to you and help you in anything. But more importantly, remember that you two have each other on this journey. Look after each other, protect each other" said Ashley while hugging both of David and Madeline at the same time. David and Madeline after saying goodbye to their parents entered the airlock which lead them aboard the Normandy.

Shepard and Ashley just stood there and watched as the doors to the airlock that linked the Normandy to the docking bay closed, Ashley held Shepard's hand and rested her head on his shoulders before asking him, "They're going to be fine right skipper ?" Shepard looked into Ashley's eyes and reassured his wife, "They're going to be just fine. They have each other." With that Shepard and Ashley just enjoyed the view of the Normandy in silence from where they were standing while in each other's embrace, reminiscing about lost friends and adventures they had in the past with the Normandy.

**SSV Normandy SR-2**

**Airlock Entrance. **

The sight that greeted both David and Madeline as they stepped onto the Normandy was that of Aurelius Vakarian who was standing in front of them. "Aurelius ? What are you doing here ?" asked a shocked David while his sister who was equally shocked, stood in silent. "Well after our little adventure on the warehouse level of Zakera Ward, Commander Bailey wanted me to head up the investigation on who those unknown attackers were. We were getting nowhere . And then when he heard from your dad that you two were going to be off causing trouble throughout the Terminus system in trying to find them, he volunteered my services in which your father accepted. So, here I am." Both David and Madeline just nodded. Madeline finally broke the silence, "I thought you're here because you got fired by C-Sec because of our little adventure down on the warehouse wards," said Madeline in a playful tone.

Aurelius chuckled slightly before replying Madeline, "Are you kidding me ? After our little adventure I was offered a promotion as well as a commendation. I am quite highly respected in C-Sec," said a confident Aurelius. David walked up to Aurelius and patted the Turian on the back, "It's good to have you on board Aurelius. We're going to need all the help we can get." Aurelius and Madeline both smiled upon hearing David's comment.

"Anyways I have to get going, I just came up to say hello and let you guys know that I'm here," said Aurelius as he proceeded to make his leave. "Where are you going ?" asked David to his Turian friend. "I'm going down to the gunnery station on the crew deck. According to my dad, the main guns of the Normandy needs to be calibrated quite frequently for it to remain in peak efficiency, so I'm going down there to start calibrating them." With that Aurelius took his leave from both David and Madeline and made his way to the Normandy's only elevator. Madeline looked to her brother who was made the commanding officer of the mission, "We should talk to some of the crew before moving out," suggested Madeline to David. David nodded in agreement with Madeline, "Let's go meet the crew then," replied David to Madeline.

**SSV Normandy SR-2, **

**Cockpit.**

David and Madeline entered the cockpit of the Normandy and saw that someone was already seating down in the pilot's seat. The person in the pilot's seat turned the seat around to face David and Madeline. "Hi there, welcome to the cockpit of the Normandy," greeted the pilot of the Normandy to the two Shepard twins. The person that turned around to greet both David and Madeline had shoulder length auburn hair with a smile that could melt your heart as well as cheeks that were slightly freckled.

"Hilary ?" said a shocked Madeline upon seeing the pilot of the Normandy. Hillary smiled before replying Madeline, "The one and only." Hillary got up of her pilot's seat and proceeded to hug Madeline. David who did know what was going on voiced his obvious confusion, "I'm sorry, but who are you ?" asked a confused David to the Normandy's pilot. Immediately after hearing David's question, Hillary's face changed from that of a happy one to that of a pouty one. "You seriously don't remember me ?" asked Hillary to David who was trying his best to remember who the person standing in front of him was. David waited for Madeline to throw him a bone and remind him, but it looked like Madeline was not going to as she looked like she was enjoying watching him struggle to remember who Hillary was. "I'm so sorry, I really can't seem to put a finger on who you are," replied David as he scratched his head. The Normandy's pilot let out a sigh before replying David, "I"m Hillary Moreau. As in former Normandy's pilot Jeff Moreau and EDI's daughter." David then remembered who the young women standing in front of him was as soon as he heard who her parent's were. David and Madeline use to play with Hillary when their parents meet. But ever since Uncle Joker and Aunt EDI left the Citadel to help with the construction of the new Arcturus Station, David have not seen her since then. _Most likely Madeline has kept in contact with her,_ mused David .

Hillary sat back down on her seat with Madeline taking the seat next to her. They were both chatting away with one another. David realising that he was probably not wanted in the cockpit while Hillary and Madeline caught up and decided to take his leave. "Madeline I'm going over to the CIC to see the place," informed David to his sister. "Ok. Don't wait up for me," replied Madeline to her brother. David then proceeded to leave the cockpit. But before David completely left the cockpit, David turned around to face the cockpit, "Hillary, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," apologized David to Hillary. Hillary who was facing Madeline swung her chair around and faced David, "Don't worry about it," replied Hillary while smiling. David returned the smile and then left the cockpit for the Normandy's CIC.

**SSV Normandy SR-2,**

**CIC.**

David entered the Normandy's CIC and immediately made his way to the galaxy map's main control terminal. As soon as David reached the Normandy's galaxy map area, David was greeted by a young women wearing glasses with dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail whose bangs covered the right side of her face. "Lieutenant Commander Shepard, it is an honour to meet you. Agent Emma Tan of Alliance Intelligence at your service" said the smiling young officer while saluting the Normandy's new commanding officer. David returned the agent's salute, "Nice to meet you to, Agent," greeted David to Agent Tan. David was confused as to why there was an Alliance Intelligence agent on his ship.

"So if you don't mind me by asking, what's your job on the Normandy Agent Tan ?" asked David to Emma, wanting to know what an Alliance Intelligence agent was doing on the Normandy. "Well first of all I am a liaison officer between you and Alliance Intelligence. But for the most part, I am your communication specialist. I handle communication to and from the Normandy as well as analyzing the extranet for any clues that could help with our mission. The Alliance has a lot invested in this mission," explained Emma to David.

"I see," said David while nodding his head upon hearing Agent Tan's explanation. "Is there anything else sir ?" asked the young Alliance Agent to David. David took a moment to think before replying Emma, "I want to open a ship wide communication to talk to the crew." Emma nodded her head and proceeded to enter commands into the communication console that she was working on. "Go ahead sir," said Emma as soon as she finished setting everything up for David.

David cleared his throat before addressing the crew of the Normandy, "To the crew of the Normandy. We have a mission at hand. A mission to find out who was responsible for attacking the council. I know some of you might not think much of the council and think that this is a waste of time. But we have been given an honour. The hoour to serve aboard the Normandy. And because we are the crew of the Normandy, we must not fail. Now let's go out there." David then nodded his head to Emma signalling to her that he was done. David who was standing by his private terminal while giving his speech proceeded to make his way up to the galaxy map control interface . But before he could even step of the stairs that led up to the interface he was stopped by his new communication officer, "Sir, you have a new message on your private terminal. It's from your dad. And it's marked urgent."


	7. The Salarian

David, Madeline, Aurelius and Emma were in the Normandy's situation room which was formerly the Normandy's war room. They were all standing around the main hub which was located at the center of the room. David had called all of them for an important briefing. David proceeded to enter a command into the main hub's interface, which brought up a list of dossiers. The list of dossiers that were holographically displayed by the central hub was sent by the elder Shepard to David. In the letter to David, the elder Shepard had advised David that to ensure the success of the mission he and Madeline had been given by the council, they would need additional help. The dossiers that the elder Shepard had sent to David contained information of people that the elder Shepard thought would be an added asset to the team.

"So which one do you think we should recruit first ?" asked David to the Normandy's senior crew that was gathered in the situation room. Aurelius looked at the list of dossiers before replying David, "How about the Salarian ?" said Aurelius while referring to the dossier of a former Salarain STG operative named Mozas. David enlarged Mozas' dossier so that everyone who was in the situation room could read it.

Emma stroked her chin while reading Mozas' dossier. There was not a lot of information on Mozas' dossier due to him being a former STG operative. And Emma did not like it since she was an intelligence officer and intelligence was everything. Nevertheless what little information that was on Mozas' dossier already made Mozas impressive. Emma who had finished reading Mozas' dossier finally voiced her opinion. "There is not a lot of information about his actions while he was in STG. We don't even know what his specialty is. The only information we know about him is his commendations that he has received throughout his career and where to find him. "

Once Emma had finished talking, Madeline this time voiced her own opinion on Mozas,"Look at the number of commendations he has received. He must be good at whatever his specialty is." Emma who was still looking at Mozas' dossier turned to face Madeline, "That might be true, but the lack of information on who he is or why he left STG is an unknown factor. We have to be careful," replied Emma.

David who was listening to what Madeline and Emma were both discussing about the situation finally voiced his own opinion on the situation. "I find the lack of intelligence inconvenient." Emma smiled and nodded at David, signalling that she agreed with David's statement. "But I trust my dad. And if he says that this Salarian would be a good addition to the mission, then I say we go and get him," said David to everyone that was present in the Normandy's situation room. Madeline nodded in approval of David's statement as did Aurelius and Emma reluctantly. David pressed a button on the main hub's interface that activated the intercom to the cockpit, "Hillary, plot a course for Virmire. Best speed." David waited for Hillary to acknowledge his command which she finally did, "Aye, aye sir."

The next thing the crew of the Normandy heard was the sound of the Normandy initiating its Tantulus Drive Core to achieve FTL travel.

**Attican Traverse, **

**Hoc System, Sentry Omega.**

The Normandy exited the mass relay and proceeded to make its way to its intended destination, Virmire. For the entire duration of the journey, David was holed up in his quarters reading the various dossiers he was given to by his father. The intercom chimed, indicating that someone wanted to speak to him. David pressed the intercom, "David here," said the commanding officer of the Normandy. The person on the other end was the Normandy's pilot Miss Hillary Moreau, "Commander, we are about ten minutes out from Virmire. Just letting you know," informed Hillary over the intercom.

"Thank you Hillary, I'll get down to the cockpit shortly," replied David before closing the line. David placed the datapad he was holding at that time on his work desk and proceeded to make his way out of his quarters.

Hillary sat comfortably in her pilot's chair, as she had just adjusted it to the way she liked it . Hillary waited patiently to be contacted by Virmire Air Traffic Control as permission from them was needed before she could bring the Normandy in to Virmire's spaceport. Finally Virmire Air Traffic Command contacted Hillary. "Normandy heavy, this is Virmire Air Traffic Command, you are clear to dock at spaceport dock 3. And welcome to Virmire," said the Virmire Air Traffic controller. "Thank you Virmire control, Normandy out," replied Hillary to the air traffic controller before closing the channel. Hillary then proceeded insert a few commands into the Normandy's flight console to command it to descend in to Virmire.

David entered the Normandy's cockpit and was greeted by the view of the Normandy descending into Virmire. "Hello Commander," greeted Hillary to David while concentrating on reading her flight instruments. David stood behind Hillary who was busy at the controls, "How long before we dock with the spaceport ?" asked David to the Normandy's pilot. Hillary entered a few commands into her flight controls before replying David, "In about five minutes. I suggest you and your shore party start to gear up," replied Hillary.

David nodded upon hearing Hillary's answer. "I should go then," said David to his flight officer. David then proceeded to leave the cockpit of the Normandy. "Good luck down there Commander," wished Hillary to David before he got out of earshot range of her.

David put on his standard N7 armor while Madeline who was standing next to him was checking the condition of her M-8 Avenger assault riffle as she had put on her own Hahne-Kedar armor. Aurelius on the other hand was calibrating his M-92 Mantis sniper riffle on one of the weapon benches that was present in the Normandy's hangar bay that also served as the Normandy's armory. David equipped the last part of his N7 armor which were the greaves before asking Madeline and Aurelius whether they were ready.

"You guys ready yet?" asked David while checking on his armor's status and shields with his omni-tool. Madeline holstered her M-8 Avenger assault riffle before replying her twin, "As ready as I will ever be," assured Madeline. Aurelius equipped his tactical visor on his right eye and activated it before replying David, "All set over here David," answered Aurelius to David's question.

"Let's get going then," signaled David while heading over the lift that led up to the CIC where the airlock that would lead them out of the ship was located at.

David, Madeline and Aurelius exited the lift that led to the CIC to proceed to the Normandy's airlock. As soon as they exited the elevator, they were all flagged down by Emma who was standing at her communication console. "Guys over here. You guys need to be briefed about Virmire before you depart." Aurelius shrugged, so did Madeline before joining David who had gone ahead.

"So what do you guys know about Virmire ?" asked Emma to the Normandy's shore party. "Well as far as I know, Virmire is the planet where my dad and the original crew of the Normandy destroyed a base that belonged to Saren and his Geth followers," answered Madeline in response to Emma's earlier question. Emma nodded her head upon hearing Madeline's answer, "But what do you know about its recent history?" asked Emma to the shore party. This time it was David that answered Emma. "Isn't Virmire one of the first post- Reaper War colonies to be founded by the council ?" answered David. Emma nodded her head to indicate that David was correct, "Yes. Virmire is the first post-Reaper War colonies that was founded and developed by the Council races in agreement with the Terminus forces that they were allied with during the war. Virmire has developed into a symbol for the Council. A symbol of unity amongst the Council races as well as a symbol of peace and understanding between the Council forces and the Terminus forces. Virmire is an important political symbol to the Council. So thread lightly when you are planetside," advised Emma to the shore party.

"Don't worry Emma I'll keep these two in check," said Aurelius confidently to Emma. Madeline chuckled slightly before replying Aurelius,"Sure it's not the other way around ?" Aurelius this time chuckled slightly upon hearing Madeline's statement. David smiled at both of them, "Come on, let's get going," said David to his shore party. David, Madeline and Aurelius then proceeded to make their way to the Normandy's before David got very far, he turned around to face Emma, "Don't worry, I'll try my best to make sure we don't step on too many toes," assured David to his communication specialist. Emma gave a brief smile of acknowledgement to David before getting back to the work she was doing. The last thing Emma heard before

**Virmire Spaceport, **

**Virmire.**

David,Madeline and Aurelius exited the lift that took them from the Normandy's docking port to Virmire spaceport's arrival lobby. As soon as they exited the elevator they were greeted by the spaceport's VI system. "Greetings, my name is Aeia. I'm am the information and hospitality VI for the Virmire spaceport. Would you like any assistance ?" said the greenish coloured VI who was standing in front of them that was definitely modelled after Avina from the Citadel. David, Madeline and Aurelius looked to one another before David spoke, "We're trying to find a Salarian named Mozas. Do you have any information on that person ?" Aeia took a moment to recover the information from her databanks before finally replying, "The only information I have on this Mozas is that he inhabits unit 349 of the Virmire Colonial Apartment One in the center of the city of Alenko," informed Aeia to the shore party. Madeline who had a confused look on her face decided to question Aeia, "Is the main city named after Kaidan Alenko ?" Aeia who was facing David a while ago now turned to face Madeline to answer her question, "Yes. The city was named Alenko to honour the sacrifice of Alliance Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko when he sacrificed himself to destroy Saren's base during the Reaper's initial incursion. The city of Alenko now is inhabited by every known Citadel race and its population is hovering around one point seven million." Madeline nodded her head upon hearing the Aeia VI explain the brief history behind the city of Alenko. Aeia turned back to face David, "Is there anything else I can assist with ?" asked the Aeia VI to David. David took a moment to think before replying Aeia, "No. I think we are good for no," replied David to the spaceport's VI. "Very well. Have a nice and pleasant stay on Virmire," wished Aeia to the Normandy's shore party. David, Madeline and Aurelius then made their way out of Virmire's spaceport.

As soon as David and the rest of the Normandy's shore party exited the spaceport they were greeted by the sight of a beautiful city that was surrounded by nature. The city of Alenko was not developed with the expense of Virmire's natural beauty. Instead the city looked like it was built around the natural surroundings. David, Madeline and Aurelius took a moment to admire the view. "It's so beautiful," said Madeline to David and Aurelius upon viewing Virmire's beauty. "I've not seen such a beautifully view ever since I left Rannoch," said Aurelius. David had to admit that the view was spectacular. It was probably only rivaled by the view of Earth or Eden Prime. "Come on guys. Let's get going. We have a mission at hand," reminded David to both Madeline and Aurelius. Madeline and Aurelius then snapped out of the trance like state they were in and nodded in agreement with David's statement. The Normandy's shore party then made their way to their intended destination.

**Alenko City, Administrative District,**

**Virmire.**

The building which Mozas lived in was not hard to find as it was located in the center of Alenko's Administrative District. David, Madeline and Aurelius exited the lift that took them to the floor which Mozas' apartment unit was located at. "Here we are, unit 349," announced David to both Madeline and Aurelius before pressing the unit's door bell. The bell rang. But there was no answer. David pressed the bell another time but still there was no answer. "Maybe he's not in," said Madeline to her brother as he was about the ring the bell again. "We could always pick the lock. That decryption protocol you have in your omni-tool was pretty good and illegal the last time I checked" suggested Aurelius sarcastically to David. Madeline turned to face Aurelius, "How would it look if someone found out that a C-Sec officer of your caliber was breaking in to innocent people's houses ?" said Madeline who was playing along his Aurelius' earlier statement. "Well I could always say that there was some probable cause to enter the building," replied Aurelius to Madeline. The next thing Madeline and Aurelius heard was the door of the apartment unit slide open. Both Madeline and Aurelius looked to David. "What ? It opened by itself," said David before entering the apartment unit. Madeline and Aurelius shrugged to one another before following David in.

The room which David, Madeline and Aurelius entered very cautiously was relatively dark as the only source of light in then room seemed to come from the slither of light that entered through the gaps of the room's curtains. The room was simply decorated. There were no little trinkets or art that could tell a stranger entering the room about the occupant's personality._ So empty,_ mused David as he walked around the simply decorated.

"I think I heard something coming from upstairs," informed Aurelius to both David and Madeline who were still standing in the living room as opposed to Aurelius who was standing by the staircases that led to the first floor of the apartment. David signaled Madeline and Aurelius to follow him as he took point while climbing up the stairs. David, Madeline and Aurelius carefully and slowly made their way up the stairs. As soon as they made it up to the first floor, they proceeded to a room in which a voice was heard coming out of. The door to the room where the voice was coming from was open and David peered into it while Madeline and Aurelius both stood back. What David saw as he peered into the room was a regular built Salarian in front of a web of clues talking to himself.

The Salarian who was absorbed in what he was doing suddenly turned around to face David and the rest of the Normandy's shore party with a M-3 Predator pistol aimed at them. "Ah, the people who were ringing my doorbell. Thought you would have gotten up much sooner," said the Salarian to the Normandy's shore party who also drew their weapons. David lowered his weapon before signalling both Madeline and Aurelius to lower theirs as well. "We're not here for a fight. We just want to talk," said David as he holstered his weapon. The Salarian then proceeded to lower his own weapon.

"Are you Mozas ?" asked David to the Salarian who was standing in front of him. The Salarian looked at David and the rest of the Normandy's shore party before replying, "Yes." David mused, _We're off to a rather rocky start._ David proceeded to introduce the shore party to Mozas, "I'm David and this is Madeline and that is Aurelius," said David as he pointed to both Madeline and Aurelius respectively. Madeline and Aurelius nodded their heads respectively as they were introduced. Before David could speak again the Salarian spoke first. "So what does the Council want?" Aurelius' eyes widened," How did you know we were on council business ?" asked Aurelius to Mozas. Mozas turned to face the web of clues that were on the wall behind him, "Party composition gave it away. Very rare that a Turian would be serving under a female party member's armor has Spectre symbol" said Mozas to the Normandy's shore party. Mozas then turned around to face the Normandy's shore party, "So what do you want to talk about," said Mozas while smiling. David did not beat around the bush and got straight to the point, "We want to recruit you for a mission. I'm sure you have heard about the terrorist attack on the Council?" said David to Mozas. Mozas nodded his head, "Yes, attack on the Council was big news even so far out from the core of Citadel space," replied Mozas to David's last question. "We want you to join us in hunting them down. We think this group has something more sinister installed and we need to find them and put a stop to them," said Madeline to Mozas. The Salarian stroked his chin, "Right now I am in the middle of solving a mystery here on Virmire itself. Outcome of investigation could determine fate of Virmire. Cannot leave until investigation is over," explained the Salarian to the Normandy's shore party. "What if we help you with you finish with your investigation ? Will you join us then ?" suggested David to Mozas. Mozas took a minute to think before replying, "Hmm, extra help could finish the investigation at a much faster rate. Very well will follow you once you help to conclude this investigation," said Mozas to David.

Aurelius who had been quite all this time finally spoke, "Err, so what are we investigating actually?" asked Aurelius to Mozas. Mozas faced Aurelius, "Investigating the area where Saren's base was located at. Strange low band transmissions coming from the region. Not natural. Signal can only be discovered if someone was looking for it.," answered Mozas in regards to Aurelius' question.

"If it is so hard to find the signla , how did you manage to find it ?" queried Madeline to Mozas. Mozas folded his arms before answering Madeline, "Pure coincidence. Was testing colony's communication systems when the signal was discovered."

"So how do we get to the location where the signal is originating from ?" asked David to Mozas. Mozas activated his omni-tool,"Sending all notes of investigation to all three of you," said Mozas as he entered commands into his omni-tool. All three of the Normandy's omni-tools activated, indicating that the information from Mozas' omni-tool had been transferred to theirs.

"Mozas I have a question," said Madeline with a confused look on her face, "how come you can't go to the location by yourself ?"

"Very good question," replied Mozas while he rubbed his two hands together, " Virmire Colonial Police has barricaded the area. Very strange indeed. Because of that, no one in and no one out. However, you are on Council business. Easy to go over the Chief Constable of Virmire Colonial Police to get access in to the area."

"So I guess the first stop we would have to go to would be the Virmire Colonial Police headquarters ?" asked David to Mozas. Mozas nodded his head before answering David, "Yes. Need authorization from Chief Constable to enter the area before continuing investigation."

"We should leave then," said Madeline to David and Aurelius. David and Aurelius nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave the room. "Good luck to you all. Contact me when authorization given" said Mozas to the Normandy's shore party as they left the room. "We'll be back to you as soon as possible," replied David to the Salarian. After the trio had left the room, Mozas then when back to the web of clues that was placed prominently on his wall.


End file.
